Angels of chaos: Warriors of the stars
by Kakahi
Summary: Archangel was his new name. He no longer goes by what you knew him as, because he was betrayed by his friends, his father, and his girlfriend. because of 1 person all in a matter of 3 short days.he left thinking he could get away from everything, when he was killed while being hunted for treason. One more things you should know.His old name, is Percy Jackson (Minor Thalico) :(
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys! I have been reading a lot of Percy Jackson: Angel of Chaos fanfics. BTW I love them you should definitely read them :P. and so I wrote one ;)

Your demigodishness and all

-Kakahi  
First and only disclaimer  
 _I do not own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan, but hey... It will be mine soon enough *grins evilly*_

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Percy's Pov:

It was 3 months after the war with Gaea, and I was taking a nap on the beach when I woke to the sound of screaming.

Not that I was having a good dream (demigods never do) but I was bit annoyed to wake up before I wanted too

I got up quickly and headed toward the screaming, taking out riptide in the process. By the time I got up to the top of Half-Blood Hill, you could have sworn that someone was suffering in mortal agony (which I have done). I looked out to see a guy, 14 years old maybe, getting chased by 2 harpies. I sighed, remembering my good friend Ella, who was a harpy. I quickly ran to the poor kid's aid and took out the monsters, easily at that.

I walked over to the kid and asked him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and no thanks to you!" he snapped. He grabbed my sword and pushed me down before I could take it back.

"Hey! What the..." I said, just as campers started arriving.

"Yeah, that's right! You just tossed me a sword and told me to take care of it myself!" he explained to the campers.

"hey, what are yo-..." I started to say, but was interrupted by a couple of the campers and Chiron.

"Percy, you know better... I can't believe you would do such a thing!" he said sadly.

"Chiron, I did hel-..." I started again...

"Percy, and now you're even interrupting and arguing with Chiron, how low can you get today?" one of the campers asked.

"I'm not interrupting I'm just tryin-..." I tried to say again.

"Oh just stop embarrassing yourself Percy.."said the person I thought Iwould never hear this from.

"Annabeth...?" I said in disbelief. and I was even more confused when she walked over to the 14 year old kid and said " Are you alright, do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"ummmmm...maybe... Is that what you want?" he asked.

"We should get you checked out." she said with a smile, then glared at me.

As Annabeth walked away with the kid, who said his name was Logan Tines, all the other campers left, mumbling things about me and Harpies, swords and new kids. I felt left out. Not to mention a little freaked out at all the death stares they had all been giving me.

I just sighed, "This will probably be over before the sun goes down." I mumbled to myself as I walked back to the beach. I laid down, thinking this would be over before I woke up. It was about 2. Everything would be fine by 4 or 5, and maybe 6 at the latest.

As I started falling asleep, I was surprised to find it...

Dreamless.

-time lapse (about 5 hours)-

I woke up on the beach. I sat up and stretched out my back and looked at my watch. Oh man! It was already 7:15. I got up and ran toward the amphitheater. As I approached, a couple of campers gave me the death stares again, oh man, and about 5 hours after that happened. I frowned and took my seat. today the fires usually merry color, was more aggravated and scary. I frowned again. why was everyone in such a sour mood. It couldn't just because of me... Could it?

The fire stayed the same way during campfire songs, stories, and S'mores. I frowned (AGAIN) as everyone started socializing, I heard a few snickers and people making fun of me.

I sighed and got up to leave, then stopped when I heard everyone gasp. I turned my head to see what everyone was staring at. Logan Tines. the symbol of a dove floated above this head.

"Hail... Logan Tines... son of the goddess Aphrodite." Chiron announced. I sighed, but this time with relief, glad he wasn't in the Poseidon cabin. I turned and started toward the door. I felt a good amount of people starring daggers at me as I left. As I turned the corner to head toward my cabin I couldn't help but notice, the flames turning a bright orange. the color of happiness.

-Another time lapse( the next morning)-

I woke up again, a little surprised to find my sleep again... dreamless. I changed into my CHB T-shirt and was about to go to Chiron and ask what was happening, when I remembered, he hated me now. I groaned, I couldn't figure anything out. Man, I was starting to sound like Annabeth... ANNABETH! I could ask her... she should know about this stuff.

I ran across camp, trying to ignore all the death stares I was receiving. After avoiding a couple of trips and challenges...I finally found Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth!" I yelled.

"What do you want Percy?"she looked at me with the same death stare.

I tried to ignore the stare "I just woke up and I noticed that-..." I tried to say,

"Look Percy, can we talk about this another time?" she asked, but I realized it was not a question.

"Ummm, yeah, sure.. just give me a call when you can talk, ok?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"Okay, thanks." she said and walked away.

Hmmm that was weird, I thought.

That day was like a living hell for me. Everywhere I went people would throw stuff at me, snicker and walk away, or just ignore me completely.

I went to the beach and tried to calm my nerves, but that didn't work because a lot of campers were already there, and stared throwing stuff at me when I came within a 100 feet.

I sighed, and went to the dining pavilion.

I sat at my table, just has Logan and his brand new gang walked in. I didn't want to deal with this, so I started getting up to leave, when I heard Logan shout.

"Hey Jackson!... Where you going? Why don't you stay and entertain us." then, he smirked.

"..." I didn't say a word, I didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble.

"Hey, when I speak to you, you reply, got it." he whispered in my ear, after running over to me. he took out his practice dagger, and said "If you don't reply, i will kill you, Jackson." he sneered.

"Fine" i said, finally replying, " I like your butter knife" and that's all I said.

"Why, you little-..." he said as he tried to bring the knife to my chest.

Upon instinct, I uncapped Riptide and deflected the blow, unintentionally disarming him. then, there was a flash of light.

"LOGAN!" I heard a women scream. I looked up and saw Aphrodite standing above us. "Percy Jackson! how dare you threaten my son when he is not even armed."

Another flash of light filled the pavilion. I saw my father, Poseidon, standing next to Aphrodite, wearing a look of disapproval.

"How could you do this, Percy? I'm disappointed in you. You are no son of mine. I hereby, disown you."

There was a ringing in my ears. I felt the power of the seas leave me, leaving me felling vulnerable. I was highly aware of Logan smirking while Aphrodite cooed over him. But that didn't matter. I cursed and ran out of the pavilion to my cabin... My home for the past couple of years. How had this all happened? I hardly understood any of it. It all happened so fast. I sighed, wanting the comfort of at least one of my friends.

There was no one I could think of, besides Annabeth.

I raced down to the beach hoping I could find her. and i did! but , I immediately wished I hadn't. because she was in the arms of another man, kissing the lips of another lover. They pulled away and I heard their conversation crystal clear.

"What about your boyfriend?" the stranger asked.

I waited for Annabeth to snap out of it and slap this guy, but she just smiled and said, "You mean, Percy, I'm going to break up with him tomorrow. Then we can really be together..._"

I didn't believe the name she just said! I couldn't believe she was dating him! him of all people! she was dating... she was dating...

"WHY ARE YOU DATING LEO!" I screamed.

They both whisked around, surprised as heck!

"Percy.."they both said in illusion.

I didn't even wait for my ex-friends to explain themselves. I ran, faster then I ever have. I ran inside my cabin and packed anything I thought was important to me. I quickly wrote a note explaining that I was gone. and I wasn't coming back. It said:

 _Dear whoever is reading this,_

Y _eah, I'm done, I'm done with this. I hope you all live good lives in your futures. wish me luck with my future, if you even care._

A _nd whoever is reading this, tell Annabeth I wanted to asked her about dreamless sleeps over a period of time. oh well_

 _-Percy Jackson_

I walked down Half-Blood Hill and stared at what had been my home for years. what can I say. Oh Well.

-time lapse (the next morning)-

I traveled down Long Island Sound. I wasn't really tired. Just annoyed that my so called friends betrayed me. Oh well. I guess that had become my motto. So I wouldn't be hurt.

I sat down to take a break, but right as I did, I heard rustling somewhere nearby. I sprang up and uncapped Riptide. I looked around, suddenly seeing, Atlas, Zoe's father.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Oh nothing. I just find it amusing that Olympus and its gods have finally broken their greatest weapon." he said with a chuckle "you know if you join me...we could get revenge on Camp Half-Blood..?"

"Why would I want that, hmmm" I asked. "They might have betrayed me, but that doesn't mean I don't care anymore."

"Oh fine, you don't want to join, I'll just have to kill you because you know of our plans..." he took out his sword (if you could call a 7ft piece of metel that) and started charging at me.

I raised Riptide, hoping I could at least defend myself. Atlas wasn't at his full strength yet, so I had a chance.

I met his blow head on. The sound ripped through the air and we continued to take strikes at each other. I was able to parry almost all of them, except for a few scratches here and there. Until Atlas threw a throwing knife toward me. If his knife had been a normal knife I could have easily blocked it. But no, this "throwing knife" was the size of my sword, traveling 50 miles per hour.

The "throwing knife" impaled me in the right shoulder, worst of all, it had poison barbs on it to. so i couldn't even take the 4 foot long sword out of my shoulder.

I continued to fight (a rather annoying fight) until I had Atlas backed into a corner (A tree).

He looked surprised as I sent him to tartarus. I sighed as pain shot up my shoulder. I laid down under a nearby tree (not the one i killed Atlas under) as my vision started getting blurry.

Damnit, the poison. I took a look in my bag to get some nectar, or ambrosia. But nothing. A monster must have snuck up on me and stole them. What was I saying. I probably dropped it somewhere.

As my sight disappeared and I lost feeling in my body, I heard a voice boom.

"Percy Jackson, you are hereby called for trial at the council of the gods." It boomed.

Great, the last thing I hear would be about me going to trial. I thought to myself and smiled as I disappeared into darkness.

Zeus's Pov:

What is Percy Jackson thinking, keeping us waiting. A few of the campers from camp Haft-Blood had come to see Percy's trial.

After 10 minutes, I was really annoyed.

"Hermes, go get Jackson now, he has made us wait long enough." I ordered.

Hermes flashed away to get Percy Jackson. He almost immediately returned with Jackson, who fell on the ground, on his stomach.

"PERCY JACKSON." I bellowed. No reply. "PERCY JACKSON." I said again. Still no reply.

"Why, you kid-..." Ares screamed and walked over to him and turned him over, then gasped. "What the-..."

When he was turned over, Percy had a sword sticking our of his right shoulder. "Apollo." I said.

Apollo rushed forward, he took the sword out of his shoulder and blood gushed out. Apollo tried to started healing the wound. "No no no no no no." He was mumbling. Percy's face started becoming a deathly pale.

"Apollo, what's going on?" I asked.

"He's lost the will to live, I can't heal someone who doesn't want to be healed." He replied.

Suddenly, Percy coughed up blood and started mumbling something with his eyes still closed. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't help, I'm sorry if I hurt any one, I'm sorry that everyone hates me, I sorry, I'm so sorry."

And with that Percy Jackson took his last breath, and feel into an endless, dreamless sleep.

Percy Jackson was dead.

"Percy..." I heard Poseidon say quietly. He took a look at his now dead son. The whole council was quiet as Apollo tried to bring Percy back. But then Hades tOLD us.

"His soul had moved on... He's gone" he said.

All of the gods and goddess looked at our once great hero, as 3 servants carried his body to the next room.

Then, all the gods started talking at once. "What have I done" I heard Poseidon say. "What in the hell happened?" I overheard Ares tell Athena. "QUIET!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me. "Iris, can you show us how Percy Jackson died."

"Of course , but you will not like it." She replied.

A bright light filled the room as we were all taken through Percy's final days alive. It showed him saving Logan. Then, the campers believing Logan's lies (I believe charmspeak was involved). It showed Aphrodite yelling at Percy and Poseidon disowning him. Then, we saw Annabeth kissing another camper, who turned out to be Leo. Then it showed Percy confronting Atlas. Then here in the throne room after defeating Atlas, then finally... Dying.

Everyone looked shocked to see their hero, crushed by the gods and their  
children. Everyone was still in shock when a servant came in shouting. "Percy's body, Percy's body is disappeared!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Chaos

Percy's Pov:

I woke up in a bright white room. Well, it wasn't really a room, more of an endless white space. In front of me were two people; a man and a woman.

The man was wearing black robes, with a universal pattern on them, hold that thought, the pattern was moving around. He had dark grey eyes so you could barely tell the iris from the pupil. he had black hair that was almost has untamed as mine. He had silver wings on his back. They guy looked like he was about 19, 20, or possibly 21.

The women however was completely opposite. She had on a simple white robe,with grey edges on the neck, sleeves, and bottom. She had electric blue eyes, not unlike Jason's, and long white hair; that almost reached her waist. She had marble white wings. She looked about the same age and the man.

"Where am I?" I asked "Did the underworld get a remodel or something?"

The man and woman laughed at this. Their laughs were kind, gentle, and peaceful.

"No Perseus Jackson. You are not in the underworld, but you are not in the living world either. You are, what would you could call it? In between?" The woman said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, and you can call me Percy." I said still a bit confused. "Why am I in between, do all souls come here?"

"No, you are special, Perseus." The man replied.

"Great, knowing my luck I somehow broke death." I said.

At this the man and woman laughed again. "No, no Perseus, we brought you here to give you a choice. We want you to become a commander for our army. You see we've been watching you for a while Perseus-..." The man said.

"Wow, stalker" I mumbled.

The man continued, either choosing to ignore my comment or he didn't hear it, "And we have seen your leadership skills, and how you have won many wars. nearly single handed. We need a formal commander. So would you join us, Perseus?" The man asked.

"One thing first... What do you need your army for?" I asked "I don't want to join an army, if it harms innocents."

"No, no, Perseus, we are the army that helps maintain peace in the universe. When a dictator gains too much control, well, we take them out. When planets declare galactic war, we step in and defend the innocent." The woman replied.

"Fine, I'll help you." I said.

They smiled "Oh, so you know, I am Chaos, and this is Order." The man said, as I took his hand, I realized they were the creators of the universe. When he saw I was ready, we shadow traveled to their home, the capitol city of Preserve on the original planet Alphador.

I looked around, this place was beautiful. Annabeth would have been jealous, my heart sank as I thought about her. We walked toward the huge castle in the center of the city.

As we walked the corridors, I couldn't believe the detail in this place. Servants bowed to Order and Chaos has they lead me somewhere.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to introduce you to the rest of the army." Chaos replied.

"And we're going to give you your wings."Order added.

"Wait, hold it, did you just say wings, and why do I need wings?" I asked.

"Yes, your wings, and wings are very useful for combat." Chaos told me.

"And they look awesome." Order said excitingly.

"Now come on Perseus, the army is just beyond these doors." Chaos said as he approached a set of doors. He pushed the doors open and revealed a large room with a lot people in it, if I had to estimate... I would say about 5000. I walked down the middle with Chaos and Order to the front of the 2 groups I heard mumblings about "Who's' the new guy?" "Who's he" and "I really want some chicken"

Forgetting the hungry stranger, Chaos and Order started explaining that I would be their new commander and we had to keep my identity secret for many reasons. I have enemies, every army has it's spies, etc... They also told them my new name was Archangel. Chaos turned to me and started reciting the oath I needed to take to obtain my wings.

"Do you swear to try your best to protect everyone in this army?"

"I swear." I replied

"Do you swear to only spread good with your wings, not evil?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to protect this universe and its inhabitants?"

"I swear."

This went on for the next 5 minutes, Chaos asking me if I would be good and pure, then me replying that I swore. Finally Chaos stood up and said "I hereby announce, Archangel, commander of Chaos's army."

I felt the wings grow on my back. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it was a good hurt. After that I marveled at my new midnight black wings.

I heard mumbling in the crowd, "Black wings-..?" "Could it be..?" I was confused, I looked at Chaos for answers, but he just mouthed " _later"_

 _-_ time lapse-

I sat in a room waiting for Chaos and Order to come back with the shadow lord. replaying the conversation in my head again:

 **flash back:**

 _"Chaos, why are my wings black, and you and Order's are white/silver?"_

 _"Well, you see there was a prophecy long ago that told us about a shadow fire wielder. They said he would come and be bestowed with black wings. It also said he was the successor of the universe." He told me._

 _"Great, I left earth and I'm still a part of crazy, great, life changing prophecies, the fates are cruel old women." I sighed._

 _"One more thing, Perseus.." Order started._

 _" I thought it was Archangel now." I teased her._

 _She rolled her eyes, "Well, ARCHANGEL, the successor of the universe also has a companion, she is the shadow lord. She controls the shadow fire, as well" She said._

 _"Ok, where is the shadow lord?" I asked._

 _"Just hold on, we'll go get her, you just wait here." Chaos replied._

 **Flash back over**

I couldn't get it out of my head. I was the successor of the universe, wait wasn't Order and Chaos the universe, does that mean I'm their son?! They were the King and Queen of the universe, Then does that mean I'm the prince... oh man I'm done thinking about this, I'm just done.

That was what I was thinking when Chaos and Order came in with a wolf. Although I think it was a wolf, it had black wings like mine.

 _"Hello, are you the successor?" a voice said in my head._

 _"Ummm, yeah, who is this?" I asked._

 _"I am Fo̱tiá, I am the successor's companion." The voice said_

 _"Oh"_ I said looking at her. _"Nice to meet you." I_ nstantly translating the Greek word to fire.

"We'll leave you, so you can... get to know each each other." Order said as she and Chaos left the room.

I learned a lot about fo̱tiá .1) She's been waiting for me for like 2000 (earth) years (sorry). 2) She hasn't been tamed by anyone (besides me [ha ha]). And 3) She actually is really sweet, like a normal dog, she likes to be pet (by me), she takes naps, and she like to lay down with me.

The more we talked, the more I trusted her. I told her about CHB, CJ (Camp Jupiter), I even started telling her about them all betraying me before it got too hard, (That's how I found out that she was sweet, because she placed her front paws and head on my legs when she laid down).

I fell asleep on the couch I was on. I wondered what my friends were doing now, as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-the next morning-

"-angel, Archangel, ARCHANGEL!" I heard when I woke up. I saw Chaos and Order sitting in front of me.

"Ummmm, yeah, sorry..." I replied sleepily "I'm not much of what you could call a morning person." Fo̱tiá perked her ears up, showing she was listening.

"It's fine, it's fine" Order said.

"It's time we make your squad." Chaos said.

""Ok, who do you want in it, I mean I don't know anyone's skill level so-..." I started.

"No no, this is your squad, so you need to make it. We want you to put some of your closest friends in it so you know everyone's skills and weaknesses." Order said.

"Huh? My closest friends? You know what they did to me!" I somewhat shouted.

"No no." Order said again, "We're not talking about your living friends, you have comrades and friends who have died, yes?"

"Yeah ." I said.

"We are offering to bring them back, for a second chance." Chaos said with a smile. "You have a few in mind, don't you?"

I did. I thought about Luke and Zoe. Calypso (yes, she died when she left her island) and Bianca. Silena and Charlie. And evenCastor.

"Yeah, I have some ideas."

"Okay, tell us" Order said.

"Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Calypso, and Castor Dion." I said.

"Very well, Archangel." Order said. both Order and Chaos closed their eyes. There was a bright flash and I saw all 7 of my old friends standing right in front of me.

""Hey guys, how was being dead?" I asked teasingly.

Some of them reacted confused (calypso and castor), some of them looked happy (Bianca, Silena, and Charlie), but the rest looked mad (Luke and Zoe) because of my comment, but still happy to be alive.

After Chaos, Order, and I got done explaining what was going on, I asked

"So are you guys going to join me? If you don't want to... you can go back to the underworld."

"No, i want to join." said Luke, Bianca, and Silena. Charlie agreed right after Silena 3.

Calypso and Zoe just nodded their heads. and Castor just said "Sure, why not."

"By the way, don't we all need code names Order, Chaos," I looked at them and they nodded."mines, Archangel." i told them.

Order said. "Luke, you can be Alpha. Zoe, you can be... Stargazer. Bianca, Angel. hmmm, Charlie, you're Forge. Silena, Beauty. Calypso, how about Gem. And Castor, how do you like Vin?" He nodded "Great. Now that everyone has their code names, you can have your reunion." I nodded my thanks as Order and Chaos left the room.

"So Per-Archangel, where are we anyways, and where is Annabeth?" Luke/Alpha asked.

"We're on the original planet Alphador." I said biting my lip not wanting to answer the next part.

"Ha, cool, I have an entire Planet named after me!" Alpha yelled. Everyone burst into laughter.

"So Archangel, where is everyone else?" Charlie/Forge asked.

I sighed. "Can I tell you guys a story..?" I started

-time lapse,(2 hours of cursing, screaming, crying, hugging, then cursing again, and finally more hugging)-

"So that's what happened." I said petting Fo̱tiá.

"Oh Archangel, I'm so sorry." Bianca/Angel.

"Why would Annabeth...?" Alpha started, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but its time for their ceremony." said a young servant as she pointed to my new comrades.

"Oh, yeah," I said jumping up. "Good luck, I need to go, see you after the ceremony." They looked at me, confused as heck. I smiled and walked out of the room, Fo̱tiá trailing in my wake. I walked down the corridors, Where I met Order and Chaos in front of the doors of the truth (it turned out those door I walked through the first time had a name... who would have guessed?)

"Where do you need me to go?" I asked them.

"Just walk around and go to the back room, come out when we started doing the oath. Ok, 'Prince", she teased me with the fact i was the new prince of the stars. We had talked about this before they told me my friends were getting wings too. (by the way, they had adopted me, making me not only the successor to the universe, but literally the prince of the universe. I was OP [over powered]). a servant led the way to the back room, since i was new and this castle was like the labyrinth (which, I speak from experience)

When i was in the back room, i heard the army talking, and having a good time, then they went quiet. Chaos, Order, and my friends must have started walking through.

After about 1/2 a minute, Order started speaking.

"This is commander Archangel's elite squad. Alpha, Stargazer, Angel, Forge, Beauty, Gem, and Vin. Etc, etc, etc. I didn't really listen to the entire ceremony, until I heard Chaos start the oath. I walked out, trying not to draw too much attention, keeping in the back, watching from the shadows, kinda.

Luke got his wings First. It was funny to see how surprised he was the wings grew on his back. I guess no one told them they were getting their wings.

Zoe got hers next. then Charlie, Bianca, Castor, Silena, and finally Calypso.

I smiled, although my friends couldn't see me, I knew they knew I was happy for them. They all had either white or silver wings.

"Finally, we have an announcement." Chaos started.

"The rumors you have heard are true." Order said. "The successor to the universe in now here."

"Hail, Heir to our thrones, Prince of the stars... Prince Archangel." They both said.

I stepped forward. I saw the look of disbelief on my friends faces.

-time lapse (after the ceremony)-

"Why didn't you tell us you were so important!" Calypso screamed.

"Yeah man, have you always been prince of the stars?" Castor asked.

"No, I just became prince today." I said.

"Why? Why did they choose you?" Bianca asked.

I pointed to my wings "There was a prophecy made awhile ago saying the successor would be bestowed with black wings, he would control the skiá fo̱tiá, the shadow fire, and because I was disowned by my father, Chaos and Order kinda adopted me, oh by the way, they wanted me to ask you if you wanted them to spiritually adopt you guys, I mean I'm just passing a message, but yeah."

"What do you mean "spiritually"?" Zoe asked.

"Well, it means that they will be able to communicate with you wherever you are in the galaxy. Iv you say no, they'll only be able to communicate with you if you are in the same solar system." I replied.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that." Luke said.

"Oh they told me, in case you guys asked." I said with a smile.

Everyone laughed. It was good times.

"So, what do you say?" Order asked.

Everyone said sure, or yes, or fine, or absolutely, in conclusion=yes. After Order and Chaos were done spiritually adopting everyone, I asked them

"Hey, do you guys want to see Preserve?"

Everyone nodded and I led them to a good place I knew. We walked onto the balcony and looked out to the kingdom.

"Its amazing." Silena said to Charlie.

"Wow." said Zoe.

"Arch, you got one sweet kingdom."Luke said

Calypso just stood there in awe while Castor said "This is what I call a view."

"It's sweet, isn't it." I said to Fo̱tiá.

She nodded.

-time lapse (next morning)-

I woke up in my new bedroom and saw a note on a small pile of clothes.

 _Archangel,_

T _hese are your uniform clothes. The hood is enchanted to only show a bit of your nose and mouth. Training starts at 9:00 for today, but 7 every other. Train in your uniform so you get used to the feeling. Weapons in the closet. Bring a sword for today._

I changed into my uniform, which was an open robe that went down to the lower part of my shins, a black skin fit shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots, with metal spikes. I grabbed a sword and ran to the training arena.

I ran into everyone else on the way. I could see their faces clearly, so i guess it was enchanted that way.

"So... You all ready for this?" I asked my squad.

"Definitely." said Luke.

"You bet" whispered Bianca.

"let's go already" said Castor.

"Totally, lets rock" exclaimed Silena and Charlie.

"I'm ready" whispered Calypso.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" asked Zoe.

I smiled "Let's go..."

And we walked into the training room, at 9:00 sharp.


	3. Chapter 3

all the angels have one katana, excpet Percy he has two

Chapter III:

part I: mission: planet 64

Archangel's pov:

i sat in the training room with Alpha and Angel, polishing our katanas. mainly because we were bored, while Stargazer and Vin were on a mission on plant 49, and its been a while since we polished them. Fo̱tiá sat at my feet taking a nap. i don't blame her, i'm tired too. the other warriors and I have been training non-stop for months because we were at war with planet 64, while trying to defend the peaceful planet 49.

Fo̱tiá and I were getting tired of war. me and the warriors had already been in 6 in the 57 chaos years we've been here. each lasting like 5-9 years.

and i used to think 2 wars were bad.

"Hey, Arch." Alpha said. they all called me Arch instead of Archangel, complaining that it was too much of a mouthful.

"Yeah?" i replied.

"Are you okay, you were polishing your sword with a sour expression, what's up." he asked.

Angel looked at us, with an amused look in her eyes, but a serious expression on her face. "Yeah, come on Arch, open up!" she said.

"OH nothing, i'm just tired of training, Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we got a couple of years off after this war?" i asked, with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah it would." Angel said with a dreamy look on her face. "but our squad was made for this purpose, Arch," she sighed "we aren't getting a break that easily, with 239 planets to keep an eye on."

I smiled, Angel had dreams, but made sure they were realistic, so us getting a break for 7, 8, or 9 years didn't exactly fit the budget.

"Okay, okay let a man dream Angel." i said.

Alpha laughed. "but, if we did get a break, Father would have us training our butts off anyways, and Mother would be telling us, keep going you're doing great!"he said and laughed some more.

We all called Order and Chaos our mother and father now, in private, of course, because they were more parents to us then our actual parents.

"Yeah, i know, but think about it, 9 years, no war, no hardcore training, sounds like paradise" i said with a smile.

 _"Archangel, Angel, Alpha! we need you for a mission on planet 64, we'll explain the details in the portal room."_ we all heard Order say in our minds.

we all grabbed our swords and shadow traveled to the portal room (yeah, we can do that now, you got a problem with that?) Fo̱tiá close behind us. When the portal room was visible, Fo̱tiá stretched after being hastily woken up.

we all looked at Order, "what's the mission?" i asked.

"Planet 64 have kidnapped planet 49's young princess a-..." she started.

"Ohhhh, how young we talking?" Alpha asked, as i elbowed him in the ribs.

Order smiled, "She's 8, " then, she went back the subject after Alpha frowned "And we believe that she will be tortured and held for ransom."

we all flinched at the thought of an 8 year old being tortured, most of us had had our own doses, not fun.

Order nodded "You need to retrieve the Princess and bring her back alive. Okay, that's all the info i have, good luck and be careful."

we all smiled mischievous smiles, "Since when aren't we?" i asked

Alpha's pov

"Since when aren't we?" Arch asked.

I smiled as we walked through the portal to plant 64's base. archangel went first, the Fo̱tiá (she always came on missions with us), me, and finally Angel.

How can i describe plant 64? it was a desert wasteland, famous for its underground caves that ran all throughout the plant, and there was no settlements on the surface, only under the ground. pretty sick place to grow up.

Arch motioned us to follow him to the underground base where it was believed the princess (why did she have to be 8 D:) was rumored to be held. we walked through the cave and shadow traveled to the holding cells. so far, there were no guards or enemies. we gave Fo̱tiá the piece of cloth that Order had given us to help track the princess down. after she sniffed it for a a little bit, she started sniffing the air.

"Is she here?" i asked Arch. she looked at Fo̱tiá, having one of his mental conversations with her.

"Yeah, she's here, follow Fo̱tiá." he replied shortly after, as Fo̱tiá ran down a long passage.

we followed her quickly, quietly, and swiftly. after what seemed like 10 minutes Fo̱tiá stopped in front of a stair way and looked at Arch, after half a minute, Arch looked up.

"Okay, the princess is down here, but before you go rushing in, everyone from this base is down there, too" he said grimly. "so Fo̱tiá says she smells about 30-40 guys in a big room, then a smaller room just behind it. the princess is in the smaller room. so what we need to do is take out all the guys in the first room, so we can get to the smaller room. there are 4 of us so be prepare to take on 10 at a time okay?"he explained.

we all nodded "Then, let's go have some fun." i said.

Angel's pov:

i followed Arch, Alpha, and Fo̱tiá down the stairwell until we reached a door.

Alpha and I looked at Arch and he nodded. we all knew what to do. we shadow traveled into the walls and stayed there, so we could see what was going on.

i thought that it was going to be a war meeting, or they were going to planning a raid, something productive! not this! a birthday party for the commander! all the soldiers were walking around talking, there were balloons on the floor and ceiling, a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY COMMANDER JOHN!". i was confused, although i couldn't see Alpha or Arch, i could tell they were confused. then the whole room went quiet. i put my hand on the hilt of my katana, ready to attack if we were found out, but no, because this was such a weird day someone just said "Guys the commanders coming... HIDE."

i just stared. are these the same soldiers that we have been fighting for 11 months? i hung my head in shame,

 _"Alpha, attack the commander when he comes in."_ i heard Arch say to Alpha telepathically.

(italics mean either in greek or telepathically speaking, hopefully you'll be able to tell which is which)

 _"Okay, and when i do that, let the raid begin."_ Alpha said.

 _"hold on, am i the only one confused about this scene... is this why we didn't run into any enemies, they were all down here, abandoning their posts."_ i said.

 _"it seems suspicious, be prepared to fight for you life when we start trying to get out this place."_ Alpha said.

 _"agreed."_ arch and I said.

After that, the door opened and their commander walked in.

"SURPRISE!" all of his soldiers yelled. the commander took a step back and started to say,

"Wow, you all remembe-..." but was interrupted when Alpha brought his sword down on his shoulder. it happened so fast that none of his soldiers could have warned him. the commander fell unconscious when Alpha collided his fist with his head, and we all emerged.

"Leave him Alpha, remember our mission, so let's get it done." Arch yelled has he charged the soldiers.

We all hacked and sliced in this mini battle for about 10 minutes. i sheathed my katana when all the soldier were either dead or unconscious on the floor. Arch went over to the cell and unlocked the door. inside was a young girl, she had a cut on her face, and few minor scratches here and there, but other than that, she looked fine, just shaken. i walked in the room and kneeled down to see her eye to eye.

she backed away muttering "pleasedonthurtmepleasedonthurtmepleasedonthurtme" really fast.

"It's okay sweety, you're okay now, we're here to take you home, are you planet linedom's princess?" i asked. she nodded. i smiled, i took out my medical kit and asked, "will you let me treat your wounds, it will make you feel better." she nodded again. i treated her wounds quickly while Fo̱tiá and Arch stood guard.

Alpha kneeled down next to me as i was about to finish wrapping the cut on her head.

"man, Gem really taught you didn't she," he said, i glared at him and tied of the bandage.

"Can you get up sweety?" she nodded. i helped her up and told Arch and Alpha it was time to go. i picked up ana (that was her name) and told her not to look when we walked through the room with the soldiers. we ran up the stair well.

everything was going to well, so naturally everything went wrong in 3 seconds. 1)a throwing knife hit Alpha in the left knee (ouch no more walking) 2) we saw the reinforcements. 3)we were down a swordsmen. don't worry, just a normal day.

Arch drew his 2 swords, i put ana down and drew mine. Arch looked at Alpha and told him

"Protect the princess."

"Got it Archangel." he said and stood up (with support from ana) and nodded.

with that Arch, Fo̱tiá, and I looked at the small battalion of about 100 men.

Arch smiled, "now this is what I call fun" before charging into battle.

Alpha's pov:

I felt useless. i felt totally useless. because of some stupid throwing knife, i had lost feeling in my left leg. so i couldn't use my sword. realization hit me, i had my bow. you could have no legs and use a bow.

i took it out, kneeling on one leg, i notched a arrow. i aimed for the enemy and let it fly.

dead center. kinda. well it killed him. kinda, maybe, just give me a break.

i notched another and kept firing. Arch was being the beast he was and taking out enemies one by one. and Angel backed him up. of course Fo̱tiá fought like a beast, mainly because she was one. in 30 minutes the"reinforcements" were gone.

Arch, Angel, and Fo̱tiá walked back toward me and ana, they helped me back up. (still don't have feeling in my left leg [stupid poison dagger]).

Arch contacted Order and had her open a portal to Alphador (still can't get over the fact that I have a planet named after me![take that Arch hahaha]) when we got the portal room ana collapsed. angel caught her.

she sighed, probably remembering her first time going through a portal. i know i sure did, we were all out for a day.

"How did it go?" Order asked.

"It went fine, but Alpha got stabbed in the knee, i'm going to get Gem, no offense, Angel, but i think you would rather accompany ana back home." Arch said.

Angel started to say something, but then nodded in agreement. "Okay, Order can you open a portal to planet 49?" she asked

"Yes, thank you Angel." Order replied as Arch left the room.

"Later, Angel," i said "tell her parents she's okay and to make sure they protect her better next time." i said.

"Yeah, okay." she said as she walked through the portal.

Right after Angel left, Stargazer and Vin walked through a portal. "S'up," i said "anything new?"

Part II: planet 1: training

Vin's pov:

i really hate hydras.

Beauty, Forge (because they did everything together), and I were in the middle of a training session. not that i hate training, i just hate fighting hydras when nobody majors in sword fighting. sure Beauty can sword fight, but she hasn't mastered it, and we were fighting a hydra with already 12 heads.

yeah, not the best session. Beauty was doing her best to get close to the body, so she could kill it. Forge was backing her up, even though he didn't major in fighting techniques, and i was shooting arrows, trying to keep the heads away from them.

Finally after 1 minute, we took it down. (you must be thinking... wow only 1 minute! that's awesome! no, just no. Alpha and Archangel can take it down in 25 seconds), i groaned, and so did Beauty and Forge. i didn't want to tell anyone these scores.

"Vin! Beauty! Forge!" i looked up to see Stargazer walking toward us. "what was that guys?" she asked. we all sighed.

"It's not our fault none of us major in swords play!" Beauty said.

"Do you guys want another go, or do you want me to go get Alpha to help you guys with Swords play?" Stargazer asked.

"Go get Alpha..." we all said, we knew our swordplay was bad, we needed to work on it. and Alpha could help us, i would have even asked Arch to come, but he was on a mission with Angel, so no luck.

after a couple of minutes, Alpha walked in carrying his katana. "Hey guys," he said. "want to start?"

for the next couple of days Alpha came in and helped us train with our katanas. this went one for about a month.

after a month of training with Alpha, i could say i was definitely better with a sword now.

"hey Alpha, can we take on a hydra again?" i asked, the others nodding.

"Yeah, sure" he said and went to get the hydra.

-line break :D-

me, Beauty, and Forge charged the hydra. i felt weird, I was so used to a bow and now i was fighting the front lines. but, the sessions with Alpha really helped.

this hydra had 15 heads. a little more then last time. Forge distracted 7, Beauty distracted 7 more, that left just one for me to get past. being an angel and stuff, i flew about and easily avoided the last head, then i stabbed it in the back multiple times before the hydra bust into the yellow dust we all love.

i looked shocked, Beauty looked shocked, and Forge looked shocked. we had defeated it in 30 seconds!

then, we heard clapping. i looked over to see Alpha, Fo̱tiá, and Arch. Alpha whispered something to Arch and he grinned.

"Yeah, you're right, it looks like we have some competition now, doesn't it Alpha."

Part III: average day: planet 1

 _Part I:_

Beauty's pov:

"Do i really need to do this?" i asked, trying to find a way out of it.

"Yeah, your the only one who can do it, your acting just like Alpha!" said Angel.

she was right, i was. i wasn't proud of it, but i was scared to death. i didn't think i could do this.

"Come on Beauty, you're the only one who stands a chance." Gem said.

i sighed, there was no way out of this, it was me who would have to wake up Stargazer. i gulped and opened her door "Stargazer, are you awake?" no reply. i walked farther into her room to the point that i was 5 feet away from her bed, again i tried, "Stargazer, come on its already 6:30." still no reply. ok new plan, i took the piece of paper i was holding and crumpled it up, i backed up about 3 feet and through it at her. it hit her on the nose. her eyes shot open.

too bad i was a mile away before she saw me.

 _Part II:_

Gem's pov:

"Fo̱tiá! I don't have Arch's knife! stop chasing me!" i screamed as i ran though the living room.

Angel and Vin were not helping either, they just kept saying "don't worry Fo̱tiá, we're sure she has it!"

I shot them a glare as i kept running. usually, Fo̱tiá would find someone else to search. why is she only coming after me? as i thought this, i tripped. oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. was all i was thinking as Fo̱tiá put her paws on my chest.

"Just keep looking Fo̱tiá, i think she definitely has it." said Beauty, but something was different, they way she said it... charmspeak.

"Fo̱tiá, come here." i heard Arch yell in the distance. awesome i thought, saved by arch. Fo̱tiá growled at me one more time and went to go find Arch.

i got up and looked at Beauty. "Really?! Really!?" i said.

Vin came up to me and said "Don't worry it was all my idea, someone has to fill in for Connor and Travis" as he pulled Arch's knife out of his pocket. "Happy April Fools!"

Authors note:

hey guys, thanks for reading this if you did. i hope you liked it! and i am going back to the main story after this so don't worry!

well, thanks and please leave a comment or Arch will send Fo̱tiá after you! anyway thanks for reading

-Kakahi

BTW: *whispers* _I stole Arch's knife!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Return?

700 chaos years since their arrival

Stargazer's pov:

"Alpha! give me back my katana!" i yelled, as i chased him through the living room. the others (besides Arch cause he wasn't there) were just watching and laughing.

I know i'm an archer and i don't major, or minor, at swordplay, but still, those katanas were special to us all. they were the first weapon father and mother gave us, after coming back.

Alpha took out his katana and held them both. "Hey look, i'm Arch!" he said as he ran around with our katanas,

suddenly Alpha stopped, i took that time to tackle him to the floor and grab my katana. he shot me a glare and jerked his head up. i saw Arch and Fo̱tiá standing in the doorway with a grim look on his face.

"What's up Arch?" Forge asked.

"I've got some bad news." he said with a sigh. "Chaos and Order have given us all a new mission,"

I thought this was weird 1) Arch never got nervous about missions. 2) Order and Chaos usually sent only about 3 or 4 of us on missions at a time. something was happening.

"Okay, Arch. where's the mission, and what are we doing?" i said.

"We're going to planet 87. planet earth." he said.

All Hades broke lose. Alpha and I started screaming curses and asking why we were going there, Angel and VIn, groaned and started complaining, Forge and Beauty sat there with their mouths hanging open. Gem just keep muttering something to herself.

"Okay, quiet down, you all need to know what we're doing." Arch said. "We're going to help someone with an upcoming war."

"Who?" Gem asked.

"Camp half-blood ...andcampjupiter" he said quietly.

All hades broke loose, once again. there was cursing, screaming, complaining, cursing, more screaming, more complaining, and cursing.

"Okay, Okay, quiet down, all of you!" Chaos said. everyone went dead quiet. "I know you all have mixed feelings toward Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, especially Archangel, but right now, the half bloods are about to fight a war. I have asked the Primordials if they know what is attacking them, they aren't sure. we have reason to believe that destruction has been whispering to to all the monsters in the underworld, and convinced them all to declare war with the half bloods. and when i say all of them... i mean ALL of them. millions and millions of monsters just declared war. i know you all have your mixed feeling toward CHB and CJ but you need to put them aside for now. its your duty to protect your old friends."

"Arch, what do you think of this? because if your okay with it, i'll follow you anywhere." Angel said "because you're braver than all of us, and if you can do it, we can too."

we all nodded in agreement. Angel was right. if Arch could return to the place he hated most and protect it... we all could, too.

Arch looked at Fo̱tiá and had a quick conversation with her. after a minute he looked up and said "I'll go, but not to protect them, we all know if CHB or CJ got destroyed it wouldn't be good for anyone. and we can't have them ruining what we have spent 700 years protecting." he smiled a mischievous smile. we all laughed.

"One more thing, you can't reveal your identities to either camp, or its gods. we can't have people asking why you're alive, until we are ready to explain. so, for now your hoods are to be kept on." Chaos explained. "You'll be leaving in a week, so good luck." and with that Chaos left the room.

after chaos was long gone Vin, Angel, and Gem asked excitingly "do you think chaos will let us go as 8 year olds?"

Alpha replied "i don't see why not. it will help conceal your identities. so, yeah." then, he grinned.

they all yelled "YES!" and transformed into their 8 year old forms. and ran around.

(BTW i gave Vin, Gem, and Angel the ability to shape shift their ages so if they wanted they could look, 7, 98, 14, etc. although they usually stay in their 17 year old forms, so they look more professional to the army.

Also, Vin took it as his job to become a trouble maker and a trickster to replace Travis and Connor after everyone was depressed after the 1st 5 months of being alive. [losing loved ones, saying good-bye to friends, etc])

I noticed Arch crack a smile as his immature friends played around. I admitted they all had their immature times, it's what made them all friends.

the only problem with Angel, Vin, and Gem turning into 8 year olds, was they acted like they had drank 9 cups of strong coffee in 2 minutes. good thing it only lasted for 20 minutes and then they went back to their normal.

She smiled, it would be very interesting, going back to the place they had all learned to despise.

Piper's pov:

i laid on Jason's chest has we watched the sunset from the beach at CHB. Jason put his arm around me and smiled. i smiled were both excited that Frank and Hazel were coming to visit tomorrow.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" i asked Jason.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Do you think perce will come back this year?" i asked half heartily. 7 years ago, our good friend Percy Jackson was killed, but then his body disappeared and his soul never made it to the underworld. The gods believe that a powerful force took his body and somehow revived him somewhere in the US. for 7 years now we have been sending out small search parties to see if we could find him. but no luck, this didn't seem like perce. if he was alive why was he staying away from CHB?

Annabeth took it hard when she found out Percy was dead, she almost flipped when she found out Percy could be alive. The rest of the 7 and I (+ nico, thalia, reyna, and some others) have been on many quest looking for our friend. but it's been 7 years. we didn't know what to do anymore. Hazel and Nico would have told us if they found his soul in the underworld, but still... nothing.

Perseus Jackson disappeared off the face of the earth, and we didn't know when we would see him again.

Archangel's pov:

Alpha and i stood in the portal room talking to Order.

"You'll be fine boys. i know you hate CHB-..." she said.

"that's an understatement" Alpha said and looked at me.

"Alpha, we just need to forget our history with our new allies, and complete the mission at hand. just like with planet 238." i said.

We had been at war with planet 238 for a couple of years, before they surrendered under the rein of a new leader, who Chaos and Order were very fond of. then 10 years later, the new peaceful planet was the target of a galactic attack. we stepped in and helped them, despite our many years of war with them.

"Yeah okay, fine. i'm just glad your okay with this Arch." Alpha replied.

we heard the door open and everyone (+Chaos) walked in. Angel, Vin, and Gem were still in there 8 year old forms, they've been that way for the entire week (not without getting strange looks from the rest of the army).

"Okay, we're going to open a portal to planet 87, good luck, contact us if destruction shows himself." Order told us "you're going into the throne room of the gods."

we all walked through the portal. to what would be the start of a dreadful war.

Angel's pov:

I loved being an 8 year old.1)around adults, the older kids got the chores. 2) when you were dueling, it looked like a college kid just got beat by an 8 year old.

i was thinking this as we walked through the portal to the gods' throne room. when i came into view, i wanted to hate it, but i couldn't. i had never been here, even when i was alive. it was beautiful. polished marble, bright blue skies just outside, etc. (i don't feel like explaining :P).

"Who are you?" a loud voice boomed. there were about 11 flashes of light and all the gods/goddesses sat on their thrones looking at us. i saw Hera tell Hermes something and he flashed out. shortly after he returned with a couple of demigods. i didn't recognize any of the 11 besides Connor, Travis, and Nico, i gulped. i wanted to run up and hug my brother after so long, but i resisted the urge because that would blow my cover.

the demigods sat in front of what looked like their parents thrones. Chaos cleared his throat after what seemed like an hour of awkward silence.

Zeus's eyes widened. "Lord Chaos..." everyone in the room bowed when they found out who he was. i smirked, if only they knew that he hated it when people bowed to him.

my father cleared his throat again, telling everyone to rise. "I have brought my elite team of soldiers to help you in an upcoming war-..." he started.

all hades broke loose .

the demigods were saying, what war, we aren't having a war, why are we going to war, etc... the gods were saying the same, yet louder.

"SILENCE!" but this time it wasn't Chaos that got their attention... it was me "IF YOU WERE SMART YOU WOULD LET CHAOS EXPLAIN BEFORE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!"

everyone was silent after that. although, many of them didn't seem happy about being shut up by an 8 year old. but we had info they needed, we had the upper hand.

"continue, lord Chaos." Hera finally said.

"Destruction has been whispering to your monsters, succeeding in convincing them to declare war. we're talking about millions, of millions, of monsters. this is my Elite squad of soldiers , sent here to help you in this fight. i suggest you do not try to annoy them, they are here for your campers. on another note, they will not be revealing their identities to anyone anytime soon. is that clear?"

everyone nodded.

"Well, have fun, introduce yourselves, and try not to kill anyone." Chaos said to us with a smile. and he teleported back to Alphador.

"Well, he told us to introduce ourselves, so I'll go first." Arch said. "My name is Archangel. i am the commander of this squad, as well as the entire army.i am the 4th most powerful person in the universe. i am the successor to the skia fotia,the shadow fire,and the prince of the universe." he said in chill, mellow voice. i saw all the god's jaws drop open after hearing how powerful Arch was.

Fo̱tiá nugged smiled "and this is my companion Fo̱tiá, the shadow lord."

Alpha stepped forward. he said "I am Alpha, Commander Archangel's 2nd in command, and the 5th most powerful person in the universe."

i stepped forward "I am Angel, a swords master and a healer for this squad."

"I am Stargazer. i am an archer and a navigator."

"My name is Forge. i am Beauty's husband, i specialize in trapping metalworks, and Blacksmith."

"I am beauty, wife of Forge (she smiled as she said that 3), i use many differant weapons and am a healer."

"I am Gem. i major in both healing and navigating."

finally Vin stepped forward and said. "I am Vin, my focus is healing, but i am also an archer."

it was obvious that they we impressed (mainly because 3 of us look like we are 8 years old).

finally Arch spoke up. "we will be heading to CHB now." as he spoke we all shadow traveled to our new home. CHB D:!

Nico's pov: (BTW he's my favorite character 3)

something was weird with these new soldiers. when we were teleported to the throne room, i felt death, and from the look on my father's face, i'm sure felt it to.

on a different note, i looked at the half-blood here, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Connor, Travis, Thalia, and Logan. they all had the same confused looks i had. i sighed, i guess we had to go to CHB and explain all this.

just has i was thinking this Zeus stood up and said. "We must go to CHB and explain the situation at hand, Hermes, Bring the half-bloods with you."

and with that we all flashed out to CHB.

3rd person's pov:

As the gods and few demigods flashed into CHB, many campers were alarmed to see their greatest heroes (*cough* cough*+logan*cough*cough*) standing in front of them. they all bowed respectively. Zeus told them to rise and said "Half-Bloods... we have been informed that a new threat has shown itself. Lord Chaos, Creator of the universe, has sent his elite squad to help us in the war. do not attack them when they enter camp territory!"

the half-bloods started talking to each other after Zeus and the other gods left. "what war?" "what are we facing?" "what's going on?" "is Camp Jupiter going to help us?" "Do they even know about the war?"

there were so many questions that everyone wanted answered. they were so into talking and asking questions that nobody noticed the 8 shadows, silently watching them argue.

Author's note:

hey, i know this chapter is all over they place but i had so much i needed to say, in so many different pov's to do it in.

Thanks for putting up with me :D


	5. Chapter 5

These next few chapters were written while I was in Europe... Btw haha ;D

-Kakahi  
Chapter V: CHB hasn't changed

Chiron's pov:  
"Hey, are you done explaining

the war already, we're getting bored." A voice rang out. Zeus scolded. Who was that? I looked around for the owner of the voice, finally I saw 8 hooded figures (plus a dog) on top of a large maple just out side of the pavilion. 3 of them were rather small, all of them had white wings, except for the owner of the voice, who had black.

Zeus mumbled "yeah, yeah ..." I didn't hear the rest.

"Finally, you take forever." Said another voice, all of them jumped down. I thought they were all going to get injured, considering that it was a 50ft tall tree, but no, they just stood up and walked toward us.

"Who are you?" "What do you want?" "Are you a monster?" "Nice capes!" Rang out throughout the campers, everyone... Except the ones who went to Olympus.

"I am Archangel, the commander of this squad, blah blah blah, 4th most powerful person of the universe, blah blah blah," the one with the black wings said. I was a little shocked to hear how mellow his tone was, and how unserious he was.

Everyone one at a time stepped forward and said their names, rank, and major. (I don't want to write it down again. And I'm sure you don't want to read it again)  
I looked at the warriors, some of them looked no older than 9. Why were they in an elite squad for Chaos's best soldiers?

"We are here go help you in your upcoming war. So try not to get in our way." Archangel said, then smirked, "we'll be off to our cabin."

"What cabin... You don't have a cabin?" A camper explained.

Archangel waved his hand and a cabin appeared. "We do now." He said with another smirk. And with that the 8 warriors and Fotia walked inside, leaving us all dumbstruck.

Gem's pov:  
"Did you see their faces?" Alpha yelled right when we entered our cabin, we didn't need to worry about noise levels, arch had made the walls sound proof. "They were all like, hey you don't belong here, and we were like, Styx we do belong!" And crashed on the couch laughing.

I sat down, I didn't have any feelings for CHB, and I never will, but I did have feelings for one person.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Beauty said and sat down next to me. I smiled,

"How do you always guess what I'm thinking?" I replied with a blush.

"It's an Aphrodite thing, ask Arch if you can tell him who you are?" She replied.  
"You know that wouldn't work, he was the one who betrayed Arch the most." I sighed, boys are so confusing.

Beauty sighed, "Gemmy, you had to love the most confusing boy here, didn't you?"  
"It's not my fault. Anyways, I got to go, before we left I promised arch i would go tell the campers we will be training them. Then, I need to teach some apollo kids new healing abilities." I sighed and got up. "Later beauty queen." And left the cabin.

I meet Arch in the dining pavilion, talking to Chiron.

"Archangel!" He turned is head and saw me, Chiron must think its crazy that I look like an 8 year old.

"You ready?" I asked

He nodded. "Chiron, will you call the campers into the pavilion?" Chiron nodded.  
He blew the conch horn 1 time, telling everyone to come to the palivion.  
Once everyone was settled into their tables ,Chiron said "Campers. Chaos's warriors have an announcement they would like to tell us."

"Are they going to tell us who they are?" Some of the campers asked.  
"No." Arch said, short and sweet, right to the point.

"Campers." I said. "We are going to be training you in our majors, so you will be more prepared come battle time."

"What can you do, your like 4?" a camper said. arch glared at him, so I assumed that was Logan. "Anyway I'm already a bad a**, I don't need your help."

"No, your not Bad a**, you're probably the worst here. Oh and btw. I'm 8, not 4 (I love being an 8 year old! Lying is fun [don't lie kids, she's 717 chaos years old]).  
His face paled, "oh, is that so, you... Me... Arena... Now!" He said.

"How about I do it? Gem doesn't like easy fights. But I do... That means I don't need to take a shower after because, I don't break a sweat!" Vin said, as he walked into the pavilion. Logan's face paled again.

"I'm not fighting a kid, you'll lose before you step in the arena!" He explained.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much, you on the other hand, might want to bring your little gang as backup. Or what do you call it... A handicap?" Vin said. Through his hood, I saw he was enjoying this argument, fighting with Logan... Was fun for him.

His face paled again (man by the time this argument is over, he's going to be see through)! "Fine, I'll fight you, since you're so eager to lose, but I'm fighting with no handicaps." He smiled, was that an accomplishment for him?

-5 minutes later... In the arena-

Everyone was in the arena, waiting for Logan to show up.

"When's he going to get here? If he's not here in 5 minutes, I win by forfeit!" Vin whined, playing the part of an 8 year old perfectly. But, about 30 seconds after he said that we all saw a suit of armor walk in.

"You ready?" It said, ohhhhh it was Logan! " aren't you going to wear armor, you'll get your but kicked either way!"

"I don't need armor, all I need is this." I expected him to pull out this bow, but he pulled out his katana. "Hey arch, time me, if I push a minute, I'll give you ten drachmas. But if I don't you give me 10."

"Nah," he said "I'm not going to bet on something I know will not happen. But I'll still time you."

"Fine... Let's go," he said has he turned to Logan. They both got in their starting stances. Vin's was professional and guarded, even though he didn't major, or minor at swordplay. Logan on the other hand was a complete wreck. His stance was too close together, one hand was too firm, the other was too loose, I saw many flaws, and I don't even major or minor at swordplay. I noticed that some campers at CHB were shaking their heads, they must have seen the problems too.

As I was noticing this, I heard a clang! I turned my head and saw Logan's sword 5feet away. Vin, with his katana to Logan's throat, and Logan holding his hands up in forfeit.

Man this guy was pathetic.

"I win!" Vin said with a smile, he turned to look at arch,

"15." He said, looking down at the stopwatch.

He smiled even wider, "better luck next time"he said them walked away leaving Logan in the arena, still shocked that he lost. Poor guy, heheheheh, and he wanted to challenge Arch... Fat chance.

"Well... Training starts tomorrow at 7." I said " see you then."

I walked out of the arena with Arch, I could have swore I heard him mumbling  
"Camp half-blood hasn't changed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Annabeth  
Arch's pov: (from AmericaChavez3's comment, when they are only talking to other warriors they are going to say their original names. Hope that made sense. Comment if you like this better. KK)

It's been 1 week since Chiron announced a game of capture the flag. Chiron wanted to pair the warriors with the campers to go against the hunters, who would be arriving soon, but me and my warriors had a different idea. It was now hunters AND campers VS the warriors of Chaos and Order.

They made it too easy for us to win.

The campers kept trying to say they could cream us without the hunters help... But we didn't say anything, we wanted a good game, not one where your opponent was broken before it even started.

I walked over to Luke (now if it didn't make sense, I hope it does now), who was in the middle of a heated conversation with Castor on how long the campers would last.

"Look, it's obvious they aren't going to last 10 minutes, if they do I'll give you 10 drachmas!" Castor said.

"What is your thing with 10! Look, I guess they will not last 6 minutes, and for every minute over, I'll give you a drachma! But if they go over 10... I'll still get your 10 drachmas!" Luke replied.

They continued their conversation without noticing I was there. Well, until I jumped in with... "I'll give you both 50 drachmas if they last over 14 minutes." They turned and looked at me.

"How long were you standing there Arch?" (remember... Percy hates his old name... So he will go by Arch) Luke asked.

"Long enough to join your bet." I replied.

"Well, i have to go train the campers in swordplay and-..." Luke started.

"I have healing with the Apollo kids with Caly (calypso)." Castor sighed.

"You want to help me today Arch, you're our best swordsmen and I need help... I'm training like 40 campers. It's annoying! They're so bad!" Luke whined.

"Fine, I was going to go hunting with Zoe, but I'll help you train." I felt something brush me leg. I looked down and saw Fotia staring at me.

(This is italicizes, I'm on my iPad remember_{{italics}}_)  
{{what's wrong Fotia?}} I asked.

{{I'm bored! There is nothing to do on this absolutely boring planet (sorry all you earthlings), I want to do a different mission, or some training, or maybe-...}} she complained.

{{Fotia I know this planet is boring, but we need to stop destruction feom destroying everything we have worked for!}} I said.

{{fine, fine! As long has your okay with this Perseus}} she said and added {{I'm coming to training with you}}

{{okay! okay! just don't kill anyone.}} I said and smiled. "Fotia is coming with us Luke."

"Okay, did she promise not to kill anyone?" He said with the most serious face I have ever seen on anyone.

Castor and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked "I'm serious. We don't need any deaths!"

That didn't help me and castor.

"Just put your cloaks on, and let's go." He mumbled.

After 5 minutes (half of it me and castor were practically dying) we got all our weapons together.

"Let's go." Luke said, he was still in a bad mood. We all walked to the arena, half-way though, castor had to go to the big house to start training the Apollo kids.

When we made it to the arena, I nearly punched Luke. Well I did, but that's not the point! The point was, the campers we were training, were my old group of traitors.

There was Jason, Nico (3), Piper, Hazel, Frank ( Romans came to train with the warriors), Reyna, Clarisse, Connor, Travis (well, they weren't bad), Leo, Annabeth, and a couple of other campers from my day (man, I sound old!)

I punched Luke.

"Hey, what was tha-... Ohhhhh" he said, after noticing the campers we had to train. Unfortunately, the campers heard this and saw us walk in.

"Great, they're finally here" I heard Clarisse say to herself.

{{what's wrong?}} Fotia asked me.

"Nothing," I said out loud "let's get this over with, Alpha."

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a problem with us!" Annabeth shouted.

I glared at her. "Shut it, spawn of Athena!" Luke shouted. "Let's start training."

"Choose a partner to spare with. I haven't seen your skills and this will be a great way for me to evaluate you." I said. "Fotia will also be walking around, telling me any flaws in your offense or defense. then, we will start working from there." I shouted.

I first walked over to Connor VS Travis. Connor held his sword correctly, but his stance was too wide and focused more on attack, then defend. Travis was the exact opposite, he held is his sword too tight and his stance focused on defense, not as much offense.

"Travis, loosen your grip, widen your stance slightly. Connor, keep your feet closer together." I said. Both of them tried this and most likely found it easier to switch from offense to defense. I continued this for almost all the groups. Luke, checking my work and me, checking his work.

Finally, we both got to Annabeth VS Clarisse. I looked at Luke. He nodded and walked away. I did the same. No way was I helping my Ex. I would help the others, but no, not her.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to judge me and Clarisse next!" Annabeth yelled.

"WE... Don't have to do anything." Luke replied. Annabeth stepped back.

The argued about this for about 5 minutes. Until Annabeth brought up "just who are you! You go around wearing masks and hoods thinking you own the place, you're not so good, you're not so tough. Show us who you are!" She screamed. How was that brought up, I thought. I decided to step into the conversation...

"And seeing our faces would prove what exactly?" I asked.

"It would show us you trust us, and it would reassure the campers that you weren't here to destroy us!" She yelled.

"But, what if we don't trust you? Did you think about that! We are here on orders, not has a favor!" Luke yelled.

"We want to know who you are. We want to know if a battle occurs... You will help us!" Annabeth replied.

"Tell me, what makes you think seeing our faces will reassure you, what if it makes you doubt everything?" I replied.

Annabeth stuttered, she hadn't thought of that.

"Okay, training is over for today!" I yelled, "work on the advice we gave you. Come on, let's go Alpha." I said "Fotia, come on!"

I was walking out of the arena, when I heard Hazel say "a returned soul, is that what you are? You choose rebirth, but you still have all your memories. Something happened at this camp. You still have a grudge. Is that why you are so mad?" She asked.

"Is that why I felt death in the throne room, one of you chose rebirth, but your memories were still there." Nico replied.

"Sure." Luke said, "whatever helps you sleep at night."

{{they are close to the truth! but yet... So far far far away from it.}} I heard Luke say.

{{yeah! but watch out for Annabeth, she will try to find out who we are, and everyone at that. Most of them have friends that have died, they will want to know if their friend is their "returned soul"}} I replied.

Luke laughed out loud. "Come, let's go do some real training." He smiled.

"Yeah, capture the flag is tomorrow. And we need a plan." I replied.

-time lapse (dinner)-

"Training campers is so tiring" Zoe whined has we walk to the pavilion to eat dinner. "I can't believe you made me train boys in archery, Arch!"

We all laughed...

"Arch and archery, funny how things work out." Castor said between laughs.

We got to the pavilion and sat down. We had made our CtF plan (CtF= capture the flag). After about 10 minutes, everyone got here and we could start eating. Everyone sacrificed some of their food to the the gods, but us. We sacrificed it to friends. We could sacrifice to Order or Chaos, they just returned the food. So, we started sacrificing it to people we wanted to see or people we wanted to be happy.

Bianca usually sacrificed to Nico.

Castor to pollex (spelling?).

I think Zoe sacrificed to Artemis still.

I have a feeling Luke sacrificed to Thalia, but I didn't know.

Caly to Leo. even though I hated him, Caly loved him. even though she thought, I thought differently. I was okay with her sacrificing to him.

Silena switched a lot, I never knew who she sacrificed for. Her family, her siblings, Charlie.

Charlie to either his siblings or silena.

I sacrificed to my mother and my step-father.

When we were about halfway through our meal, we heard the conch horn blow. Signaling that the hunters had arrived. I saw many male campers run to their cabins. Many girls took grim, and so on. Me and my warriors stared at Zoe and Bianca.

{{you okay?}} Caly asked Bianca and Zoe.

{{we're fine.}} they replied.

But we're they lying?

Stargazer's pov:

The hunters of Artemis. My family for 1000 years. I missed them. But my new family was with Chaos and Order.

I looked at Bianca, she was only apart of the hunters for 1 week, but I could tell she missed them.

"Arch, should we all go Introduce ourselves to the hunters of Artemis.

{{yeah! but I'm pretty sure you just want and excuse to talk to Artemis.}} arch replied and smiled.

"Let's go," arch said and got up.

We all started walking over to the hunters, along with Chiron and some brave campers (maybe they are just new, because some of them were boys :|.)

"Lady Artemis, you have arrived." Chiron said. "I assume you have been informed that the warriors of Chaos will be staying at camp half-blood?"

"Yes, how will capture the flag be played this time around." She asked.

Chiron grimaced. "It will be the warriors of Chaos VS the hunters and campers."

The hunters started screaming. Yeah, I didn't think they would want to play this time around. Oh well, we need more of a challenge.

Arch stepped forward, "Lady Artemis, I know you already know who we are, but would you allow us in introduce ourselves to your hunters." He asked.

"Yes". Was all Artemis said.

"Well okay, I am Archangel. I am the commander of this squad."

"I am Alpha, 2nd in command"

The hunters looked mad that the first 2 were men.

"I am Stargazer, 3rd." I said while looking at Artemis.

"My name is Angel."

"I am forge, husband of beauty" (I smile when I write this)

"I am beauty, wife of forge 3.

"My name is Gem."

"And I'm Vin"

The hunters looked happier, seeing as half of us were girls. What they didn't know, half of the girls... Were ex hunters too.

"Well, seeing has all the hunters know the warriors, let us go to the campfire." Chiron announced.

"Well, Stargazer, this capture the flag will be very interesting. Wouldn't it." Bianca said with a slight smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: capture the flag

Annabeth's pov:

I can't believe those warriors. 1) they just appear out of no where and boss us around like we know nothing. 2) they seem to have something against me, even though this is he first time we've meet (:D)! I makes me so mad!

I can't wait to cream then in capture the flag. We have the hunters on our side (although they don't seen so happy about it) and they have never lost a game! It's payback time!

I was thinking this as I walked to the big house for a cabin meeting before the games. As I walked through the door I saw Chiron talking to Nico (3).

"-ear, I swear, one of them is a returned soul! I can sense the death!" Nico said "but I don't think they choose re-birth, I know what that feels like."

"Alright Nico oh Annabeth, I didn't see you there... Come in, come in!" Chiron said.

"Nico, what were you saying, one of them didn't choose rebirth. Does that mean they are escaped souls?" I Asked.

"I don't know... Maybe"

We continued to talk until the Rest of the counselors arrived.

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's get started. The plans are complete for capture the flag." I took out a folder and passed it to everyone. "please inform your cabin mates about the completed plans."

We discussed any flaws, or unclear parts for the first haft of the meeting. "Okay now that we are done planning, let's get to our 2nd order of business. The angels of Chaos."

"So what is there to talk about? We have confirmed that one of them is a returned soul! What else do we have to talk about?" Pollex said.

"Well, Nico has a different idea actually..." I said looking at Nico.

He started talking. "Actually, I don't think one of them is a returned soul. I have been feeling a lot of death lingering on them."the campers gave him a confused look. "You see. If you ever meet a reborn soul, you can feel I just a little bit of death lingering on them. Because of their time in the underworld. But this presence of death is almost undetectable, microscopic. But I have been feeling a lot of death lingering on the warriors. So much death, I have only felt this much death from people who have escaped the underworld, in other worlds... Escaped souls. But even that amount of death come no where to the amount I feel from these warriors." Nico said.

"So it may not be only one, are you saying that all the warriors are escaped souls." Hazel asked.

"I am beginning to think that. Although, it is very... Very... Very hard to escape the underworld. It should be impossible for a large group like the warriors to all escape the underworld. So that part I don't really get." Nico replied. "Hazel have you been feeling the death too?"

"Yeah, a little, I usually don't but now, whenever I look at one of the warriors... I just know that that person used to be dead. It's a small feeling but it's there." She replied.

"Okay, so are we dealing with a bunch of zombies that don't like the idea of being dead?" Clarisse yelled.

"It's possible." Nico replied.

"Okay. Ow that we have that covered we need to talk about their cloaks. We need to find a way to remove them so we can see who they are." I said. A few campers looked disappointed that they couldn't ask more questions about escaped souls, but liked the idea of seeing the warriors identities.

"Hay Nico, if they are people who have died... Do you think some of them could be our friends?" Clarisse asked hopefully, I have a feeling she was thinking of silena.

"It's possible, but until we see their faces I have no way of knowing." He replied. Clarisse frowned.

"Anyways, we could try ripping them of during the game." Will Solace said. (BTW: I do ship solangelo)

"No, they know that we want to know their identities, they would be expecting that." I replied. We kept trying ideas for an hour, but came up with nothing.

"We will just have to try to either catch them, or convict one of those kids they have with them, to tell us." I finally said, holding my hand to my forehead. I had a headache from do much thinking and strategizing.

"Oh yeah I wanted to asked about that... Why are a bunch of 8 year olds in chaos' army." Piper asked. "Their names were... Vin, Gem, and Angel if I remember correctly. And they seem to have battle experience, so they must have started fighting much earlier.

"Yeah! That kid, Vin was it, even beat me. And I like them best swordsman here!" Logan yelled.

Many of us shook our heads or just mumbled "sure... What ever helps you sleep at night."

"Well meeting over. It's already 7:00, it's dinner time. Get a good nights rest because we want to beat the warriors badly." I said with a smile.

-time skip (tomorrow)-

Arch's pov:

I woke up at 5:30. A little later then I wanted too, but no one likes to wake me up, so sometimes I sleep late. I waled out of my room so I could stretch my wings. Fotia came with me to stretch hers too. With all the campers, we didn't get a lot of time to fly.

I walked into the living from and saw Luke and Caly sitting on the couch eating breakfast.

"Hey Luke, hey Caly." I said. "Me and Fotia are going to go fly around... Want to come?"

"yeah, I've got nothing. Better to do but count my future money from the bet I'm about to win." Luke replied. Caly just nodded her head to say yes.

"Okay let's go." We walked out of the cabin and started toward haft-blood hill. Once at the top, we all spread our wings and took off. Once we got to about 1 mile above the ground, we started doing random things, like mid-air sword fighting. Midair swimming (don't even ask), and free falling(falling, now I'm free falling, free fallliiinng).

Eventually we got bored and head toward Manhattan.

{{Perseus (btw Fotia is going to call percy: Perseus), where are we going?}} Fotia asked me as she flew along side me. Luke and Caly were about 2 meters behind us.

{{I want to check on my mom! I want to make sure she is okay.}} I replied.

{{are you going to reveal yourself?}} she asked.

{{I don't know, I want to! but I'm wondering how she will react.}} I replied.

~~~~~~~~~~[new conversation]~~~~~~~~~~

{{hay! arch. Where we heading to?}} Luke asked.

{{I want to check on my mom. We have time. It's only 7:30, the game starts at noon. We will be back by 11 at the latest.}} I replied.

{{we aren't worried about being late, arch... Just curious. Are you going to reveal yourself?}} Caly asked

{{Fotia just asked me! I don't know. I wondering how she will react.}} I asked.

{{you should tell her arch. She must miss you}} Luke replied.

{{I'll think about it.}} I said just as the flew above the Manhattan skyline. We found my mothers building and landed on top of it.

"You can come with me if you want, I think I'm going to reveal myself to my mother and Paul. Fotia come on." I said and started walking toward the door down. I heard Caly and Luke follow me. I walked down to my mom's floor, and finally to her door.

I knocked on the door. It took a couple of seconds but the door opened and I saw Paul standing in the doorway.

"Hello, how may I hel-..." He looked at us. I guess we did look scary. 2large figures with dark cloaks, boots, daggers, one with pitch black wings, the other with pure white. Then a smaller figure who looked like the one with white wings. Not very welcoming.

Then a black and white wolf, with black wings.

"Who are you... What do you want?" Paul asked nervously.

"Don't worry Mr. Bolfis, we are not here to hurt you, or your family." Luke said. "We have news on one of your missing family members." At first Paul looked confused, then his face dawned with realization.

"Percy." He whispered. "Come in." He opened the door and ran down the hall. "SALLY, WE HAVE VISITORS. THEY HAVE INFORMATION ON PERCY."

Once everyone was settled in the kitchen. Sally asked "what do you know about my son, percy?"

"Well, first you should know... We are the angels of chaos and Order. We defend the universe from evils, like war, and dictators. At the moment we are on a mission to take down chaos and order's brother, destruction. my name is archangel. I am the commander of this squad. This is my second in command alpha. And this is rest of my squad at currently at camp haft-blood." I told my mom.

"What does this have to do with my son?" My mom asked has a door Suddenly creaked open. A young girl who looked about 7 poked her head out and look at us.

"Do you know anything about my brother, percy.I've never meet him, but I want to." She said.

"Amelia, sweety, go back to you room, the adults are talking." Paul said.

"Who is this?" I asked but I thought I already knew the answer.

"This is Percy's younger sister Amelia, she was born shortly after Percy's disappearance." My mom said as Amelia came in and sat on her lap. "Now how does you being angels of chaos and order, have anything to do with my son?"

"Atucally, it has everything to do with it. You see your son percy is apart of this squad." I said.

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE! PLEASE GO GET HIM!" My mom screamed.

"Calm down... Mom, I'm already here." I said softy I almost thought she didn't hear me. But she looked at me and whispered.

"percy... Is that you?"

"Yeah... It is." I said and pulled my hood back. My appearance had changed a bit, but you could still tell it was me. My raven black hair was as messy as ever. My eyes still held a mischievous glint. Only my eye color had slightly changed. One of my eyes was sea green, while the other was an bright orange. The color of fotia's eyes.

(If you are confused, the shadow lord has orange eyes, and percy has sea green. Because of their connection, one of Percy's eyes become orange while the other stayed green. Same for Fotia, one of her eyes are green, and the other is orange, KK hope you understand.)

"Oh percy," she took Amelia off her lap and came over to me, she looked me and the eye, and put her hand on my shoulder. Then she pulled me into a hug. "Oh percy..." Paul came over and put his hand on my moms shoulder, then pulled me into a hug.

After the hugging session, Amelia came over. "Are you really percy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

She smiled. "I knew you would come back, now let's go play." She said with an even bigger smile.

I smile sadly. "I'm sorry but I can't, I have work to do." I looked at my mom, "mom, I wanted to come here, to make sure you were alright. I may not survive the mission we are on. I wanted to tell you I love you. After the mission if I'm still in one peace I'll come back and talk to you, but I need to go. I'm sorry." I looked down at Amelia, "Amelia, if I can... I'll come back and we can play all you want. But until then... Take care of mom and your dad for me.. Okay." She nodded.

"Can I feel your wing..." She asked. I smiled and stretched it to where she could touch it. "It's sooo soft."

I took out a loose feather and handed it to her. And smiled.

"I love you mom, Paul, I'm sorry I can't stay longer but we are running short on time. I'll see you soon." I said and nodded to Luke and Caly.

"Now come on... We have a game to win." I said and walked out of my moms apartment.

Forge's pov:

Where were they? It was 10:30 and Arch, Luke, and Caly are missing. I was in the chaos cabin, polishing all of our weapons, but I didn't have the right materials. I walked out and headed for the Hephaestus cabin to use some of their forges tools.

I walked in the cabin and head down the stair to the forge. Let's just say. I don't know what I walked into.

"-O LIGHT EM UP UP UP, LIGHT EM UP UP UP, LIGHT EM UP UP UP, ON FIRE! OH OOOHH OOOOHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH!-..." Screamed a kid with his hands were on fire . He curly brown hair, he sort of reminded me of Santa's Latino elf. "Woah!" He said. "How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough." I replied. "Hey can I borrow some tools."

"Yeah sure, you know how to use em?" He asked. " Oh for future reference, my name is Leo, Leo Valdez."

I scolded. This was the kid that ruined Percy's life. This was the kid that took everything away from him.

"Ummmmm, are you okay. Your look kinda angry. And your looking angry at me?" Leo said.

I sighed. I can't stay mad at this kid, they are still allies, oh man, perce. Hope you forgive me. "I'm fine, and yes I do know how to use them, I have worked in many forges all over the galaxy." I replied.

"That's cool man. But can you make a dragon figurine. That breaths fire?" Leo took put his latest project and placed it on the table. It had a lot of fine detail. Leo pressed a hidden button and it breathed fire.

"That's cool, it's just I don't do a lot of stuff like that. I make most of the weapons for the army" I said holding up one of Vin's daggers.

"Woah! Wicked man, what metal is that he said in awe.

"Chaos metal. It's pretty much a combination of imperial gold, celestial bronze, and Stygian iron. So it's pretty powerful." I replied. I talked with Leo for awhile, by the time I was finished with the polishing... It was already 11:45. "Oh, man it's a quarter to 12. Time for you guys to lose a game of capture the flag." I said picking up my weapons.

"Yeah, good game my new bestie. But the game is not going to turn out how you think it will. Anyways good luck." Leo said.

I sighed. "You're weird, you know that."

"I get that... Like ALL the time!" He exclaimed.

"Well later" I walked out of the cabin. When I got back to chaos cabin, I called out "hey guys weapons, now we can beat the campers with shinny, new weapons." Everyone came down, I was glad to see Arch, Luke, and Caly.

"So?" I asked. "Where did you guys adventure off to this morning, I woke up and you were gone."

"We went to see my mom. I also found out I have a little sister. Her name is Amelia." Arch replied.

"Ooooohhhh, tell me about her when we beat them. I want to hear." Silena shrieked, her Aphrodite side breaking through. I smiled

"Sure, why not." Arch said as he finished putting on his armor. He grabbed some of his knifes, and his 2 swords. "Okay, let's go" he said when he saw we were also all ready.

This will be fun." I said to silena and gave her a kiss, for good luck of course!

Arch's pov:

When we walked into the palivion... We were greeted by a bunch of happy, nice, smiling, sunshine and rainbow filled campers, just so happy to see us! Note the sarcasm.

The campers kept whispering, load enough for us to hear. "They're creamed." "We have already won."

Little did they know! Me and my team had the best teamwork on this planet, and almost all the others. We had THEM creamed. Good luck beating us.

As I was thinking this Chiron trotted up to the front of the crowd and announced "team leaders, would you please come and take your flags. I walked up with Thalia. I was surprised that Annabeth was not the leader. I guess it doesn't matter. I took the flag with the chaos symbol, a circle with 8 arrows coming out of it. Thalia grabbed the flag with Artemis' symbol. As we were walking back, Thalia was giving me a serious death stare. I tried to return, but I realized that she couldn't see my eyes through my hood. Stupid cloak of chaos.

Me and my warriors went to our side and choose an obvious area for the flag.

"Okay, Vin, Gem, can you guard the flag. Beauty, forge, Angel, you go to the boarder and try to keep as many camper out as you can. Oh and Angel I pretty sure Nico is going to summon and army to help, can you summon your own?" I asked, she nodded. "Okay, that leaves me, Fotia, alpha, and stargazer to go on offense. Everyone understand." The nodded. The couch horn blew in the distance... Signaling the start of the game. We all smiled. "See you on the other side." Luke said.

Luke, Zoe, and I ran on top of the trees, avoiding the battle below us. There was about 100 campers and hunters charging Beauty, Forge, And Angel. Along with about 50 skeletons. I smiled to myself. I was right. I saw Bianca summon a squad of skeletons to hold of the campers/hunters. Her squadron had about 159 skeletons (yeah, that's right 159 you got a problem with that!) I couldn't see anymore because we had just crossed into enemy territory. We traveled about 100 yards when we jumped down.

We were then surrounded by 7 campers and 4 hunters. I defeated 4 of them and turned around to take done another, when I saw the other had taken care of them. I signaled them to move on.

We got to within 50 feet of the flag, we saw that about 50 campers and hunters were in front of it.

{{arch! we'll take care of them, go to the flag!}} Luke yelled.

{{we can do this arch. Just go!}} Zoe yelled.

{{Fotia! stay with Zoe and Luke}} I told her.

{{okay Perseus.}} she replied and started attacking the campers/hunters.

I flew up and landed on the rock the flag was on, when I was almost pushed of by an invisible force.

"Annabeth," I growled.

She took he hat off and unsheathed her dagger. She must have gotten a new one. She then charged my and tried to stab me in the stomach. I blacked and waited for her next attack. She then attempted to slash my chest. But I parried. I was done with defense. I quickly switched to offense and slashed her shoulder. Landing a blow. I then tried to nick her arm. But she blocked. This contained for 5 minutes until I found am opening and disarmed her using Luke's technique.

I left her standing dumbfounded. "How do you know that technique?" She Asked. "Only 4 people know that technique. Me and Thalia haven't taught it to anyone, Luke is dea-..." She looked me in the eyes (or tried too... Stupid hood of chaos, but thanks this time :D). "Percy? Is that's you percy?"

I shook my head to say no, when I noticed a pen on the ground. Riptide. I cursed myself and I saw Annabeth notice it too.

"Riptide, percy... Percy is that you." She said almost crying.

"No, I'm not percy jackson." I said. "I knew him. He taught me that technique of yours years ago. And before he died... He asked my to give you his sword... If I ever came to earth." I explained making up the story on the spot.

"No, no, no, no, you lie... Percy wouldn't die, he's still alive... He's okay an-..." Annabeth said now in tears.

"Percy jackson is dead!" I yelled for everyone to hear.

"He died a broken hero." I said softly, only load enough for

Annabeth to hear.

A/N

Hola readers, I'm sorry I made a mistake last chapter, it was only brought to my attention when someone PMed me, thank you Burreto.

But I got a lot of hate reviews because of it. Look I AM WRITTING FOR FUN! People have been saying I'm copying, or my grammar is awful and I know it is. But you all are being extremely rude about it. There is this thing called "constuctive critisism" look it up. Tell me what I did wrong yes, tell me you hate me and I should stop copying stuff that I got INSPIRED from,

yep, stop the hate bros. my grammar has gotten progressively better since I wrote my first chapter in June, yes June. This is a prewritten story. Look I will stop posting on if this keeps up. And I'm serious, I'll delete this story, my account, everything!

thank you to everyone who had helped me and tried to find the good parts in my WRITTING, then look for everything bad in it. Then tell me you hate it. If you hate it that much, go away, didn't want you here if your just going to hate it. For those who want to keep reading if this gets deleted, PM me and I'll tell you where you can find it. 5 more hate reviews and this gets deleted.

this is your first and final warning

adios


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Brotherhood  
Angel's pov:  
 **before Annabeth guessed arch was percy**  
I watched Arch, Fotia, Luke, and Zoe run into the enemies side. I also heard the campers charge. I saw about 100 campers and hunters coming toward us (total of 100), then about 50 skeletons. I looked around and finally spotted Nico behind everyone raising his arms. Arch was right. Nico was using a skeleton army to aid the campers. I smiled. I looked at silena and Charlie and nodded my head, telling them I was about to summon an army of my own.  
I raised my hands and concentrated. I felt the earth shift beneath me. I saw 167 skeleton soldiers come out of the earth. I also saw the surprised faces of the campers and more importantly... Nico.  
{{ATTACK}} I shouted in the language of chaos.  
The skeletons charged at the charging campers. I saw many battles rang out and I saw Nico trying to recover from his shock and maintain his army. But every time one of my soldiers fell, I replaced them with 2 more. Nico started looking tired as he tried to keep raising the dead. After 2 minutes though, after most of the campers and hunters were unconscious or too injured to move on, I saw Nico collapse, Thalia ran over to him before he hit the ground.  
I smiled, sorry Nico, I love you, but I won this game.  
{{come on, all the campers are done here! I'll have my skeletons keep them back, let's go check on Arch, Luke, and Zoe.}} I told Silena and nodded and we spread our wings and flew up to the trees and to enemy territory.  
We flew for about 1 minute before we saw Luke, Zoe, and Fotia standing around some campers/hunters. All of them were either unconscious of injured enough, so they couldn't get up. Hopefully. None were dead, we didn't need that.  
I saw what everyone was looking at. Arch was standing in front of Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to be in shock and was crying. Arch turned around and yelled "Percy Jackson is dead!" He turned around and whispered something to Annabeth, although it wasn't meant for everyone, I Think it was only meant for Annabeth. But all the warriors heard him crystal clear.  
"He died a broken hero."  
All the campers/hunters cried out, and chaos broke out. Campers were yelling that percy would never die, that he was the strongest from this camp. The hunters, a bunch of man-hating girls, were shouting that the one respectable man wouldn't go get himself killed. Then I heard Annabeth, tears running down her face, "NO! PERCY ISNT DEAD. HE'S GOING TO COME BACK, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE IT UP TO HIM! HE ISN'T DEAD!" She screamed and everyone looked at her with pity in their eyes.  
Arch sighed, he walked over to the flag. Annabeth didn't resist and kept crying. He grabbed the flag and looked at us and nodded. We all flew up and headed to our side, landing just at the border. we placed their flag down on our side, signaling the end of the game.  
"Arch, he isn't dead!" Luke said.  
"Alpha, he might as well be, I may still be nice and sometimes carefree, but I'm not the same person I was all those years ago. We both know there is more than one way to die." He replied.  
"Yeah, you gave them a coded message, that they will probably never decode." I said.  
"I hope you know, I'm okay with you revealing your identities to your family, your friends, your loved ones. I am just choosing to let my identity remain a secret." Arch said. "And beauty, Angel, can you go get gem and vin and go around and heal all the campers?"  
"Of course." We said.  
Arch's words echoed though my head as I was healing everyone.  
There is more than one way to die.

Arch's pov:

It was 4 days after capture the flag. Annabeth kept trying to get me to admit that percy jackson was okay, and that he was Cingular back. I ignored her the best I could. But some things you just can't block out. Now I just mainly avoided her.  
I walked around the chaos cabin. I sat down on the couch, Fotia jump up and put her head on my lap. I smiled and petted her behind the ear.  
{{what's wrong, Perseus?}} she asked  
{{nothing, just thinking.}} I replied {{I want to train, but Annabeth will just keep asking her questions}}  
{{do you want me to attack her?}} she offered, jokingly.  
Before I could reply,the conch horn blew in the distance 3 times, signaling an attack. I jumped up and grabbed my swords and ran out the door. I met the other warriors at the top of the hill to see an army of about 100,900 monsters.  
I looked at the others.  
"I'll stay back and help with healing. But if things get crucial, I'll step in." Caly said.  
"Okay," I said. I looked at the campers. "Don't just stand there," I said. "ATTACK!"  
All the campers ran forward, I ran through with victory and avenger, slashing monsters. I tried to help as many campers as I could, when I saw they were in trouble. Time to time, I would run into one of the warriors. we didn't talk, but looked at each other and smiled. we all loved the thrill of a battle. I slashed a hellhound across the chest. the poor thing didn't even have time to growl at me, as it's essence was sent to Tartarus.  
As we passed the 2 hour mark, I ran into Annabeth who was fighting 3 cyclops. I noticed she was jumping around, then I saw she didn't have her weapon. I took out my pen and yelled "ANNABETH ! Percy would want you to have this!" And I threw her then pen. She caught it and her eyes widen with realization. And she almost started crying. But when a cyclops almost killed her, she must have realized that it wasn't the time. she uncapped it and the sword grew, and she stared fighting with renewed effort.  
I mumbled something to myself "I, Perseus Jackson, hereby give ownership to Annabeth Chase. The sword will no longer be called to me, but her." And I ran toward the next monster hacking and smashing.  
I slowly made my way toward the middle of the army, where I met my old friend, Atlas.  
I flew up and punched him in the face. While he was in shock, I whispered in his ear, "that's for killing me all those years ago." I grinned evilly. I took out avenger. And stabbed him in the neck. Instantly killing him. Sending him to Tartarus. "This time... Stay dead."  
I looked at the battle around me. I noticed a bunch of ares campers fighting a drakon. 4 Apollo kids were just about to take down old beef head, yeah,you guessed right. The Minotaur. There were a few more battles around, but most of them looked done. We were down to an army of 500. I flew up and looked for Luke. I spotted him fighting Kelli. I smiled, Kelli was the one who made him host Kronos. revenge is a dish best served cold.  
I flew down and started saying stupid things to get Kelli mad. Like: your taking too long, i could have defeated this low level monster faster. Etc.  
"Was that needed?" He asked when he finished her... Clearly annoyed.  
I pretend to look offended "why of course, you need my advice!" I said.  
He looked annoyed and picked out another monster to fight. I smiled and flew away and helped the ares campers kill the drakon.  
-time lapse (end of battle)-  
I looked at the feud that used to be a war zone. It was covered with about an inch of dust and craters everywhere, because of monsters that kinda... Explode. I walked into the medical tent.  
"Gem, how many casualties do you think we have?" I said.  
"Well, there were a total of 439 campers and hunters together. Out of that we have 349 injuries varying from burns to broken bones. a good amount only have small things, so don't be scared of that number. We had 13 deaths, 7 campers and 6 hunters. Then we have 6 missing." She replied.  
"Who are missing?" I asked  
"Benna trainer: daughter of Apollo, Mark anges: son of nemesis, Abby tranc: daughter of Venus, Morgan teller: daughter of Demeter, Roger Halley: son of Mars, and Travis Stoll: son of Hermes." She said.  
Oh no, did she say Travis? "Gem were is Connor?"  
"Who's Connor?" She asked  
"Connor Stoll, his twin brother" I said. The look of realization crossed over her face. She left the tent and called for someone to get her Connor Stoll.  
After a minute he walked in, I had already quickly talked to some of the other missing's siblings, and they gave me some of their items. "Connor?" I said.  
"Yeah... What's up?" He said with a goofy grin.  
"I'll get straight to the point, your brother, Travis, is missing. Before you freak put, we have a way to find him. Fotia is one of the best trackers in the galaxy." I said. "May we have something of Travis', so we can track him?" I said. He nodded , and got up and ran to his cabin and came back with a t shirt.  
"Here" he said. I handed it too Fotia and asked her. Look for this person.  
She ran out of the tent.  
"Don't worry ,Connor, Fotia is the best. She will find him in no time." Caly said trying to comfort him.  
Hopefully, she was right. I always liked the twins, and I knew how hard it was to lose someone important to you.

Fotia's pov:  
I sniffed the air. I found a small trace of Travis' scent in the air. I ran throughout the field, the wind running through my fur.  
He seemed to be all over, mainly because he must have been running during the battle. I got to a hole and checked.  
No one.  
I checked another.  
No one.  
I checked one more, I saw someone laying in it. He had 3 daggers sticking out of his chest. 1 in his side, and 2 in his left arm. I smelled him...  
Travis.  
I barked, {{Perseus! I found him! He needs medical attention! HURRY}} I said  
I jumped in the hole. I started checking to make sure he wasn't dead. He wasn't. I was about to pull a dagger out of him when I heard a cough. I looked up to see Travis opening his eyes. He coughed again them noticed me.  
"You're *cough* Archangel's dog *cough... Fotia *coughcough* right?" he said.  
I whimpered, trying to tell him to stop, to save his energy. He seemed to understand, but still whispered. "if I don't make it, tell my brother... Keep pranking. Keep living his life." He coughed again. I started working. I bit the dagger in his side and pulled it out. I took a price of cloth from the hole and applied the pressure it needed. Soon, Perseus and some others came to the hole we were in. I barked. {{quickly! he is fading away!}}  
"Okay, come, we need to hurry, he does not have that much time left." He said. He picked Travis up and told some Apollo kids to help him take him to the medical tent. They ran as fast as they could with Travis in this condition. They ran in the tent and set Travis down on a free bed.  
"GEM! We need you, come on." Perseus yelled. When gem came in Perseus left to go get vin.  
Gem was working fast. But I could see it wasn't fast enough. I barked. She muttered "I know, I know"  
She had removed 4 daggers when Perseus ran in with vin. They both started working. They had kept him alive after he removed all the daggers, but he still seemed to be bleeding. Connor had came in after all the daggers had been removed from his brother. He looked horrified at the sight of his dying brother. I smelled the daggers. I stopped. Marauders' venom.  
{{Perseus! The daggers have marauders' venom on the them! He's been poisoned!}} I screamed in his head. He looked down.  
"No" he whispered.  
"What!" Connor said. "What's wrong"  
"Marauders' venom..." He said. Gem and Vin paled and stopped working.  
"What's that! What's wrong!" Connor screamed.  
"Marauders' venom is one of the most deadly in the universe. It has no cure and kills the person, slowly, painfully,but surely ." Gem replied.  
I looked at Travis. I heard his heart beating, but then it stopped. We all looked at the monitor and saw his heart wasn't responding. I looked at the open window and saw the beautiful full moon.  
I howled the wolfs lament, for the dead son of Hermes, as Connor cried for his twin brother.

a/n

well apparently i messed up again, so sorry guys... i just keep messing up so ill post a few chapters to make up for my mistakes... so sorry guys... ;(

later...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Beta  
Connor's pov:  
My heart felt like it was shattered. Then painfully put back together. Then thrown into Tartarus. Finally, shattering once more.  
I looked at the monitor, hoping that the machine was broken. Yeah, that was it. It was just broken. I cried out and grabbed Travis' hand.  
"No! No! Please come back, Travis you can't just leave me!" I cried. I heard archangel's dog, Fotia, howl. She seemed to be singing a sad song. "Please!" I looked at Gem and Vin. "Please tell me the machine... It's just broken." I croaked out. Gem looked at me.  
"Connor, I am so sorry. it's hard to lose someone close to you, especially a twin." She said, sadly.  
I gripped Travis' hand tighter. I cried again.  
I took out my dagger and held it. Archangel, probably realizing what I wanted to do, jumped at me. I threw my dagger across the floor, he pinned my arms behind my back, and slammed me on the floor.  
"Arch-... What are you?" Gem said. Fotia ran up and looked at Archangel. The just stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Archangels grip loosened. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
"Travis wanted you to keep pranking, keep living your life. That was one of his dying wishes. He asked Fotia tell tell you this, if he didn't make it." He said softly.  
I had expected him to be harsh, yell at me for trying to join my brother. But his words were full of pity, like he knew how hard it was to lose someone. I sighed and choked back another sob. Archangel helped me up.  
"Gem, can you take Connor to talk to Pullex? Vin, go get Alpha and stargazer. I need to talk with them." He said.  
Gem lead me out of the tent, to talk to Pollux. Because not too long ago, he had lost his brother as well.

Arch's pov:  
I watched Caly, castor, and Connor leave the tent. After about a minute Castor came back with Luke and Zoe.  
"Hey Arch, what is it-..." Luke started to say, but then noticed Travis' dead body. "No way! Have you told Connor?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he was here right before he died. He got stabbed by 6 daggers with marauders venom on them." I said.  
"What did you need us for, arch?" Zoe asked.  
" I want your opinion... I want Travis, and eventually Connor, to join our squad." I said and looked at them.  
"Well, I've seen Connor and Travis spar, they really took your advice that one time to heart, they are pretty good with swords and with all the pranks they pull, they could help Charlie with traps. They also have great teamwork and can read each other expression very, very well. with a bit of practice, they could probably do anything, besides metal works, most likely." Luke said.  
"Fine, I guess." Zoe said sourly, probably thinking of the time the stolls pranked phoebe.  
"Well, we have agreed right?" I said looking at Zoe.  
"Yeah, I said yeah." she replied.  
"Okay, okay" I said. {{Lord Chaos, Lady Order! we need to talk to you.}} I mind messaged them. A black portal opened up and they both stepped out.  
"What is it Archangel? Alpha? Stargazer?" Order asked sweetly. I pointed to Travis' body.  
"We want him, and eventually his twin brother, Connor to join our squad. alpha and stargazer and I have discussed it. We think with a bit of practice, they could be useful at really anything." I said.  
"Oh, I see. Well shall we travel into his soul then." I nodded with Luke and Zoe looking worried. I looked at then."i am going to pass out for like, a second. I guess, this is the ultimate trust fall." I said. "well, time to talk to Travis." I said.  
I closed my eyes. And willed myself into Travis' soul. Fotia following behind me.  
I opened my eyes, standing in that white room from all those years ago.

Travis' pov:  
As I faded into the darkness, I heard people cried out. But I welcomed the darkness because although I would terribly miss Connor, I was in incredible pain. I guess these daggers had some poison on them.  
But, I didn't awake in the underworld, at least, I'm pretty sure I didn't. I woke up in a pure white space, I couldn't really call it a room.  
There was a man, a women, Archangel, and Fotia standing in front of me.  
"Where in hades am I?" I asked. Archangel laughed.  
"Your reaction was similar to mine." He said. "Travis you're in a place which you could call in between life and death. We brought you here to give you a second chance. We want you to join the angels of chaos and order."  
"Perseus! You stole my line, I wanted to say it, but no! You just go and steal it!" The man shouted.  
Archangel just smirked and said "you waited too long, Lord Chaos."  
Wait! Did Chaos say Perseus?  
"Hold on, hold on, did you just say Perseus? Like Perseus Jackson?" I asked.  
"Yeah, my old name was Perseus Achilles Jackson" Archangel said and took off his hood.  
Percy looked the same, except for his eyes, one of his eyes were a bright orange, while the other was still sea green.  
"Percy! We all thought you were dead! Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.  
"Bad memories" was all he said.  
"Oh, okay" I said.  
"So do you except our offer?" Order asked.  
"Yeah I guess. wait, what about Connor?" I asked. I wanted to join, I really did. I mean this sounded sooooo cool. But what would happen? When Connor finally died, got to the underworld, and I wasn't there.  
the lady said, "Perseus wants your brother to join the army, as well, after they defeat destruction. If he dies from the war, we'll just revive him. anyway he is going to become an angel of chaos and order, if he chooses to."  
"So, we better go bestow you your wings. you'll be training on planet Alphador. if we think you're ready, we'll send you back to earth. but, for the moment you'll keep training." Chaos said and walked forward along with the lady. They grabbed my hands and teleported us to I guess you could call my new home.  
But in the wind, I swear I heard Percy's voice telling me:  
"Your code name will be-..."  
"Beta"

Alpha's pov:  
I watched Arch collapse. Me and Zoe ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. But just as soon fainted, he was awake. He stood up and stretched his arms.  
"Well, that went well." He yawned.  
"What di-..." Zoe started. But then, noticed Travis' body glowing a bright gold, then bursting into particles. "Oh, I guess he accepted." She said.  
"Yeah" I said and looked to where his body once was. "What's his code name, or do you not know yet?" I asked.  
"Beta, his code name is beta." He replied.  
"Well, we'll go tell the other angels about beta. Is Fotia going to be okay?she still hasn't gotten up." I asked.  
arch walked over and checked her. But he just smiled. "she's asleep, I don't blame her. she worked hard today." he picked her up and was about to leave when Connor and Pollux came bursting in. They looked at the bed where Travis' body once was.  
"Where is he? Where is Travis?" Connor cried.  
"Relax." I said.  
"Look, we gave him a second chance." Zoe mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Pollux asked.  
"What we are saying is Travis joined the angels of chaos and order. He is actually at the moment, receiving his wings." Arch replied.  
The look on pullex's and Connors faces were priceless. I wish I had packed a camera.  
"Travis is... Travis is... He's alive?" Connor asked softly. We nodded. "Did he really die or were you lying?"  
"No, he was really dead. all of the angels of chaos were dead. it's kind of like a right of passage. if chaos and Order think you're worthy, they'll bring you back to serve in their army." Arch replied.  
"Wait, if a lot of your soldiers are fallen heroes, do you happen to know a Castor Dion?" Pollux asked.  
"Actually I know him personally..." Castor said. "He actually is standing in this room talking to you."  
Pollux looked at Castor and whispered "is that you?" He nodded.  
While the brother bonding moment was going on, Arch motioned for me and Connor to come out side. I got up and followed him out of the door, we walked into the woods and sat down. arch put Fotia on the ground by his feet. He looked at Connor and said.  
"Connor, when this war is over... We want you to join the angels of chaos and order. You can refuse, but we have a feeling you will want to stay with Travis. Also, if you agree, you will find out all of our identities."  
"I want to join. I mean this is freaking awesome, and I don't know how I'm going to survive without him. Now that, that is covered... Who are you?" asked Connor.  
Arch and I took off our hoods. Another moment that I wish I had my camera.  
"Luke, Percy?" Percy flinched a bit at the sound of his old name. "Is that really you? I mean I know your fallen warriors and all that stuff, but is that REALLY you?" He asked.  
We nodded, "you need to swear by the river Styx that you will not tell anyone. No one, what so ever. Also it's Arch... I don't go by percy, anymore." Arch explained.  
"Okay, I swear by the river Styx not to tell anyone your identities, unless you give me permission. Also, I guess I'll call you Arch... Archangel is too much of a mouth full." He rambled on.  
"I know right! That's why we call him Arch. I think the only people who still call him archangel is Chaos and Order... And even they sometimes call him Arch!" I cried out.  
"Okay, now that we have that covered... Later, Connor." he picked up Fotia, who was still asleep." He paused for a moment, like he was remembering something. "Hey Luke, can you take Fotia back? I want to ask Chiron something." He asked me.  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked, curious as heck!  
"Nothing. just wanted to ask about something that happened before I died." He replied, handing me Fotia and running off.  
"Did you catch what he was saying. I didn't get a word!" Connor said.  
"Nope. I just hope he knows what he's doing." I said. But I think I knew what he was going to ask.  
It was something that happened to powerful demigods before they died. Even I had experienced it.  
It was when your sleep... Was dreamless


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Fate and legends  
Arch's pov:  
I gave Luke the fast asleep Fotia and ran off to the big house. I don't know why it crossed my mind, but I knew if anyone would know... It would be Chiron. It was about twilight (no! Not like the books! The time!) before I made it to the big house. I ran up to the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and Chiron, in his wheelchair form, opened the door.  
"Hello how may-... Oh Archangel, how man I help you?" He said. "Oh, come in, come in."  
I walked in the door and stood near the couch.  
"Chiron, first I would like to tell you, there were 14 total deaths, 8 campers... 6 hunters. We had 6 missing but, we found Travis Stoll. sadly, he was declared dead shortly after. So, now only 5 are missing. At the moment, Fotia is incapable. we have sent out search parties, but we have not found them, so far. There were a lot of injuries. Most were minor, only a handful had major injuries." I explained to him.  
"Oh that is tragic, and did you say Travis Stoll... Has his brother been informed?" He asked. "If not, you should know Connor and Travis are twins."  
"Yes, sadly he was present in his final moments." I replied. "Now that we have covered that, there is a question I have wanted to ask you. well, really anyone for the past couple of years. You see, before I left earth to join that army, the few days before I was met with dreamless sleep. Now, normally, I would have been happy, but there was a lot going on at the moment and it didn't seem right. Is there anything that you could tell me about dreamless sleep?" I asked.  
Chiron for once looked shocked. Then, he sighed. "Normally, when demigods are training we try to avoid the topic of dreamless sleep. how many days did you go without dreams?" He asked.  
"3-4" I answered.  
"Hmmm, that's pretty normal for this topic then. You see dreamless sleep is a sign. The Fates are telling us something. It doesn't happen to every demigod, usually demigods who either have a lot of power, or are powerful." He started.  
"What kind of sign" I asked curiously.  
"It is... A sign that ones' fate... Is coming to an end. Now, that can mean many things. It doesn't always mean you die, seeing as you are here and have had dreamless sleep. There are 2 kinds of dreamless sleep. The first one, this one says that you are going to die. Because fate gives us dreams, and if ones' fate is coming to an end... Well, they wouldn't have anything to dream about. In other words, they are going to die in the near future. Then, there is the second type, the least common one. This one tells you that your fate,as someone, is coming to an end. Like,say your name is Trey Clinton. if you experienced the second stage of dreamless sleep, it would mean your future as Trey Clinton is coming to an end. but you take another name, another personality, a new fatal flaw. pretty much everything, is new. I have heard rumors that there appearance changes, as well. So you see, dreamless sleep is a sign that your life is going to change dramatically, or even have it ended, in the next couple of days." He stated.  
"Sooo, dreamless sleep is a sign of death or changes, in other words. but, it doesn't happen to everyone?" I said, in simplistic terms.  
"Yes, that is pretty much it. tell me what happened in the couple of days when you had dreamless sleep which might have made you prone to personality change.?"  
"Well, you see, in simple words, a new kid showed up, my friends turned on me, I was disowned by my father, and my girlfriend cheated on me with my friend." I summed up.  
"I'm sorry." he replied  
"The past is the past." I said, simply. "I need to go now. Thank you for describing dreamless sleep to me." And I walked out of the door, silently.  
-time lapse (about 3 days later)-  
A lot of stuff happened in 3 days. 1) news about the deaths spread like wild fire. 2) Connor started visiting us more often, earning him a lot of strange glares. 3) Connor learned all our identities. 4) Bianca reveled herself to Nico, so now he came by, a lot.  
So yeah, fun stuff.  
Anyways. We haven't had any news about destructions' army recently. He probably backed up because we defeated his first wave. Coward. Thankfully, that gave us time to train the campers a little more.  
Even though most of them are still horrid *coughcoughLogancough* , they are improving.  
I just hope our luck... Can last.

Gem's pov:  
It's been 3 days since Travis died and joined the warriors. Even though he's now alive and well... I feel bad about letting him die. He's forgiven me. We have been able to contact him since he joined. He says that training sucks, but he's doing well.  
I walked toward the Apollo cabin, I was training the doctors there with Vin in a little bit. As the cabin came in sight, Santa's Latino elf popped into my field of vision.  
"You're... Gem? Right?" Leo said, with a goofy grin.  
"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked sternly.  
"Do you have a moment to talk? I have wanted to talk to one of you guys for a while, and well... You just seem the kindest out of the 8 of you." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at the Apollo cabin, about to say no, I don't have time, but Castor came out and nodded... Telling me to go. Leo must have noticed it because he smiled and said "Come on."  
I glared at Castor. Oh I'm going to get him when this is over.  
Leo lead me to the beach, he found a remotely hidden spot and sat down. I sat next to him and said "what did you want to ask us?"  
"Do you believe in legends? do you believe that they are true?" He asked, completely serious. I nodded my head. Many legends of warriors and monsters around the universe turned out to be true. Leo sighed.  
He lit his finger on fire and continued. "Fire users are really rare, you know. I haven't meet or heard of one. But, this ability is also a curse. There is a legend that whenever a fire user appears, bad things will happen to the people who associate with them. At first, I didn't believe this. Sure, when I first came, we had the war with Gaea, but I didn't think it was my fault. But I had meet this girl during the war, she was trapped on an island. But when I finally got her away from the island...She died." I realized he was talking about me. "I just thought it was a possibility, because she would have been over 1000 years old. So, I came back to camp to be with my friends. but about 1 week later, that kid from the Aphrodite cabin, Logan tines, he put a love potion in annabeths drink, and charmspoke me into kissing her in front of her boyfriend... And my best friend. He ran away, thinking everyone betrayed him. But even after that he defended us from the Titan Atlas." I mentally gasped. "And he defeated him, but died in the end. You see, even though I thought that the legend was fake, I caused the death of the 2 people I cared about most." He sighed.  
"You know,most likely they don't blame you for their deaths." I said, softly.  
"Yeah, but I can't even ask them, because their souls are missing. That's why I'm going to find them, I swear on the Styx, I'm going to find them before I die." He said confidently.  
"I hope you do find them." I whispered.

Nico's pov:  
I was doing the border patrol tonight. Nothing too special, some hunters were as well, just hope I don't run into those man-haters. Well, ever since destruction came, everyone's on edge. So, now we do border patrol.  
Make sense? I didn't think so. If one person runs into destruction... All it's going to do is get that demigod killed.  
Oh well.  
I heard some crunching behind the bushes. I whipped around to find a hellhound the size of a small semi-truck come out. I sighed and was about to charge. Code word: was.  
Before I got the chance 4 silver arrows pierced the beast in the eyes, nose, and chest. As it bursted into dust, I turned around to find Thalia, with her bow raised.  
"Hey, what what was that for? You stole my kill! I've been bored all night!" I yelled.  
Thalia lowered her bow and stuttered "well... I just... ummm.." she started blushing.  
Thalia? Blushing? Okay, who kidnapped my cousin?  
Strangely, though I felt the heat raise on my face, as well. It was silent for 30 second before Thalia turned around and said "I'll talk to you later Nico." And headed off into the woods  
What was that all about I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Revealed?

Annabeth's pov:

It's been 3 days since the battle with destruction. I don't know if Destruction is giving us time to recover, or he is planning a sneak attack. Wow, a daughter of Athena now knowing something, surprising.

I held riptide in my hands, thinking, if Percy was here, he would know what to do. He always came up with the craziest ideas.

Percy. How did Archangel know that Percy would want me to have his sword? It didn't make sense how he would know that. And how did Riptide not return to him. Did he somehow pass ownership of it to me?

"AAAAAHHHHHHH." I cried out. i received some strange looks from other people in the Athena cabin, but I didn't care. I had so many questions, so unclear areas, and sadly, and surprisingly, not enough brain capacity. How is that possible? I don't know anymore. you know what, I need some fresh air. I'll head to the beach. I need to clear my head.

I walked outside of the Athena cabin and started heading down to the beach. as I was walking, I saw Connor going over to the Chaos cabin, hhhhmmmmm, he's been getting along with the warriors for 3 days now. Ever since his brother died. I was about to call his name when a lot of things happened at once.

1) I heard the conch horn blow 3 times.

2)I heard a crunch behind me. I whipped around and saw a huge monster behind me. I don't even know how to describe it. It was pretty much a mass of darkness. I took riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. I quickly dodged it's first swipe and tried to stab it underneath its arm. problem: it seemed to engulf my sword, until i wasn't holding it anymore. I leaped back to try and get away until riptide reappeared in my pockets. but the monster, I think I'll call him Bob, had other plans and grabbed me by my leg. Then

All I could think about were Arch's word to me.

" Percy would want you to have this!"

I can't believe I was going to die here. At least I'll be with my Seaweed Brain again.

Arch's pov:

As we were in the middle of the battle, I heard a scream in the distance, I turned to luke and said.

"Looks like I have to go save a camper." and ran off to the sound. I ran into a clearing and saw a shadow type monster dragging a blonde away. I used my power of water (like a boss) to check she was still alive. Looks like she was only unconscious. I looked at the monster more closely. Okay can we just call him... Bob... he looks like a bob, and realized he was dragging the girl to a portal.

I ran up and was about to slash the monster to dust when I was thrown back by and invisible force field. I looked up and saw a face I hoped to not see any time soon. Dear old Uncle Destruction.

"Now, now Perseus, I can't have you ruining my fun. I haven't had fun in years, make that 10,000 years. I'll be going now. I'll call back my army so you can, ummm, you know, recover. have fun, ta ta. oh and No, this monster's name is not George... it's Bob." destruction said.

"Actually, I thought he looked like a Bob, he doesn't look like a George." I said, trying to buy time.

"Thank you! you're the first one who thought he looked like a bob! everyone, even my brother and sister, always thinks he looks like a George. ahhh, great minds think alike. ohhh, I see, you're trying to buy time, well, you should know, I have a tight schedule and don't have time for chit chat, at the moment. we can talk later. ta ta again." he replied and disappeared through the portal, along with Bob and who I realized was... Annabeth.

I screamed out loud. man, destruction is annoying. I got up and ran to find Luke and Fotia. As promised, Destruction's monsters were retreating, along with a very hyper Leo screaming " that's right, you cowards! you know that if you keep trying you're going to get burned by one spanking hot war machine!"

Man? Who gave him coffee? I ran up to Luke and Fotia and said "Alpha, Fotia, one of the campers... Annabeth, i think it was, has been captured by Destruction. We need to move out soon. I believe that he is going to hold her for ransom to get to us... sooo, let's go to him first." I said, trying to keep my voice down. i didn't want to alarm anyone by screaming "Hey, YOUR BEST STRATGIST HAS BEEN JUST BEEN CAPTURED!" but sadly, Leo, even though he was hyper, heard us, as he shouted.

"DID YOU JUST SAY ANNABETH'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?"

I sighed, "So much for keeping this under wraps." I opened a portal and shoved luke and fotia inside, leaving behind a bunch of confused campers and warriors alike.

-time lapse (they have found Destruction's base after about 9 hours of looking)-

Alpha's pov:

okay, so alot happened at once. 1)we start a battle. 2) we end a battle. 3) i found out my old friend Annabeth has been kidnapped. 4)Arch teleports me to a random forest in the USA. 5) he tells me to start looking for the base. 6) we find it. and now we are about to do a 2 man raid (*coughcough + Fotia *coughcough*)

Well, this should be fun. Arch, Fotia and I ran in prepared to fight for our lives, but nothing. all we found was a stairwell leading down. we ran down and found another stair well, but no monsters. this continued for an hour! stairwells, but no monsters. eventually, we ran down the last stairwell and found 17 cells. Fotia lead us to the one annabeth was being held in. we opened the door and ran in.

Annabeth looked horrible. not to be mean, but blood soaked her CHB shirt. she had cuts all over her body and worse {i'm not going to describe torture K}. We ran forward and unhooked her from the wall. she coughed and stuttered,

"Whats going on? no more, no more" she tried to squirm out of our hands, and put up a pretty good fight, but we kept hold of her.

"Annabeth! stop. its us. Archangel and Alpha. We are here to get you out!" I started to tell her.

"Are you now?" a voice behind us said. we whipped around and saw a man in a pitch black suit. he had black hair, black shoes, pale skin, but unusually red eyes.

"Who are you?" I said

"Luke, that's Destruction, stupid." Arch said.

"Luke?!" Annabeth croaked. but as she said that Destruction brought out a bow and loaded it faster then the human I could see, but with training, I could just barely see it. He fired, aiming for annabeth's or Arch's head. I couldn't tell, but Arch, being the badass he is, probably saw and dodged, getting both of them out of the way of the arrow. unfortunately, the arrow snagged his hood, ripping it off completely. I know I should be worried about him revealing his identity to Annabeth, but all I could think about was,

"What would happen if that had hit us?"

"Percy?" Annabeth cried. "What? Luke?" Annabeth looked like she just seen the dead, alive again. well, i guess she has, because Arch and I um... were both once dead.

In the blink of an eye, Arch opened a portal below us, an interesting option.

"Later Uncle, hope to talk soon. I just love these get togethers." He said, as we fell into the portal. listening to Destruction cursing some pretty colors, in the language of chaos. i was just glad Annabeth couldn't understand, cause his choice of words would make a normal man wet himself.

\- line break!-

We landed on the chaos cabin's table. in the middle of dinner. {if you're wondering: the battle was at 10:00 am_ dinner starts at 6:30pm_ that would be 8 1/2 hours_its 7:30 at the moment} i looked at Arch, who now had no hood. i guess his face silenced the campers for about 7 seconds. then, all hades broke loose.

I heard some people screaming: HOLY HADES UNDERPANTS !

WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNABETH!

I also heard: WHAT THE STYX! IS THAT PERCY?!

I also heard nico saying: WHY MUST EVERYONE USE MY DAD'S NAME AS A CURSE!

I looked at Arch and mind messaged him

"I guess its time?" i asked.

"Yep, let's hope they don't kill us!" Arch replied. we looked at everyone, telling them it was time. it was time to reveal ourselves.

3rd person's pov:

The 2 warriors of chaos jumped off the table and handed the injured camper to the medics, who rushed her off to the infirmary. Then, one of the smaller ones, Gem, got on the table and screamed,

"Hey listen up! we are going to reveal our identities to you."

This got the campers attention, and not one second after they said this, the 12 Olympian gods flashed in, interested in the fact of learning the warriors' identities.

Then, Gem stepped off the table and Vin stepped forward. he got up and said "My code name in this squad is Vin, but when I lived on earth, I was known as Castor Dion." he flipped down his hood and transformed into his 17 year old form, this suprised the campers. but Vin quickly explained his, Gem's, an Angel's rushed forward to give his dead son a hug, but was pushed back by about 8 death glares from the scariest people in the universe.

Vin stepped down and Gem stepped back up. she said "I am Gem, on earth I was known as Calypso. she flipped off her hood and transformed into her 17 year old form. Leo, actually not concered about the few death stares pointed his way, rushed forward and went for a hug, which Calypso gladly excepted. They both sat down together and Angel stepped up.

"Hello, I am Angel. on Earth i was known as Bianca Di Angelo." she flipped her hood down and transformed. Everyone looked at Nico waiting for a reaction. nothing, much to the dismay to the campers. Hades being smart, kept back. not wanting to deal with the death stares he knew he would receive.

Angel stepped down. Beauty and Forge both stepped up, seeing as they were husband and wife. at the same time they said "Our code names are Beauty and Forge, but we were originally known as Silena Beauregard and Charles Bekendorf." the flipped their hoods. Aphrodite squealed saying her baby was back and better than ever. they stepped down. i guess there was silent agreement with the campers and warriors, old friends would meet up after this.

Stargazer stepped up and quickly said. "my name is Stargazer. on earth my name was Zoe Nightshade." she flipped her hood. Artemis just stared in shock. 2 of her former hunters were now this? Zoe stepped down.

A very nervous Alpha stepped up. he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "Gods don't kill me... I am Alpha. my original name was Luke Castellan." he flipped his hood, but just as quickly jumped down as All Hades broke loose. After everyone calmed down, Archangel stepped up.

"My Code name is Archangel. i usually go by Arch by my friends. but my original name was Perseus Jackson." he flipped his hood, he had gotten a new one, mainly because he preferred wearing a hood.

Everyone was silent. then All Hades again broke loose, and i don't think its going to calm down anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII:  
Alpha's Pov:  
It took about 3 days before all the craziness drew to an end. During those 3 days, we couldn't go eat a sandwich without someone asking 30 million questions.  
I guess this is what happens when your greatest heroes (+me) go missing/die and suddenly return.  
I was, at the moment, walking to the chaos cabin. When I got to the cabin, I Saw a teammate I wasn't excepting to see for a couple more weeks.  
"Tra- Beta what are you doing here?"  
"Alpha!" He smiles "I'm here to deliver a message from order and chaos"  
"Okay, what is it?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you once everyone is here"  
-time lapse (everyone is here now)-  
"So, what is it Travis?" Arch suddenly said.  
"Chaos and Order wanted me to tell you that Destruction is planning his final attack. It should happen in 2 days. More exact, 44 hours." He said.  
We all sat there, shocked. The final attack. This war has just started and the enemy is already expecting this attack to finish us off for good.  
Travis continued. "Chaos and Order are sending reinforcements, they should be here right before the battle happens. Until then, you should start thinking of a plan, so minimal people are killed." Travis nodded his head and got up. No doubt, trying to go prepare our reinforcements. He was about to open a portal to Alphador, when some campers decided to charge in that exact moment.  
Travis looked up in surprise as Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Piper came into the Chaos cabin.  
Leo was the first to speak up. "Who's the newby in the cape?" The others noticed this as well. Luckily, Travis had his cloak on so they couldn't see his face.  
Annabeth looked at Arch. "Percy, what's going on?" We all saw Arch visibly cringe. Then, he mumbled something along the lines of: my a name isn't percy...  
Me being second and command and all that spoke up instead. "This is a new member of our squad, he was here delivering a message for Chaos and Order."  
"Another one... Who are you?" Leo asked  
Travis sighed and replied "Beta-"  
He was cut off by Leo shouting "No, no, I mean your real name, like, your former self."  
Travis sighed in discomfort. I don't know why, maybe he didn't want the others to know about him. I butted in.  
"Sorry Leo. Beta has to go, he is bringing reinforcements before Destruction starts his final attack." They all tensed. During the confusion, Travis slipped through a portal, giving all of us a nod of thanks.  
"What final attack?" Thalia finally said, shifting closer to Nico. I studied them for awhile, more like 3 seconds, but I saw Thalia, with a slight blush... Wait, what? But before I could put all the pieces together, Arch spoke up and explained that the final attack would happen in about 44 hours.  
We began to work out a plan with the information Travis gave us. We had a way to stop the main army from utterly destroying us, but the problem was, destruction and those weird shadow things that kidnapped Annabeth.  
While we were planning, Lou Ellen, a Hecate camper came in carrying a scroll.  
"Okay... 2 things. 1: the Romans will be arriving shortly. they just sent an eagle telling us of the soon arrival. 2: I think I know a way to hold back destruction-..."  
"Wait, wait, how do you know about destruction coming?" Leo asked.  
"Magic." Was all she said.  
"Okay, anyway, I was digging in some old books in the Hecate cabin, when I came across this." She took out the scroll and layer in on the table, she opened it, revealing a spell. "It's called, the sealing art. My mom created it when she was really mad at Olympus. It is used to eventually kill gods."  
We all stood in shock, killing gods? Now, that is one powerful spell.  
Arch spoke "this is too good to be true... What's the catch?"  
Lou Ellen sighed. "There are many reasons why this hasn't been used before. 1: the ingredients are crazy hard to get. 2: there is a reason it's called the sealing art. This spell seals a god in a human body. Inevitably, trapping the existence in a mortal host. The trapped god feels the same pain that the host does, and if the host is killed... Well, the god would die. The reason no one has ever used this spell is either they can't get the ingredients, or no one would volunteer to be a host. And the host has to be willing to take the god."  
"Okay." I said. "What are the ingredients?"  
"Zeus' lightning, a soul of the dead, water from Poseidon's trident, Artemis' silver arrow, and Hestia's flames." Lou Ellen said.  
"You're right, those are some crazy ingredients." Leo said, breaking the silence.  
"Well, let's go to Olympus and see if we can get the Olympian gods to lend us the weapons of power." Zoe said. On that happy note, the warriors stepped outside the cabin and spread out their wings, flying towards Olympus. With the campers van right behind us.  
All I could think about was that no matter what, whatever Arch, no Percy said... I was going to be the host.

Authors note:  
Sooooooooooo sorry for the short chapter. I just had to end it there. I'll try and write a longer one next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Arch's Pov:  
As we flew above the campers' van, I was wondering if the gods would even lend us their weapons of power. Sure, it would stop destruction, but it would give someone *coughcough Me coughcough* unbelievable power! and I'm not sure if drama queen will be able to handle someone possibly being stronger than him. Not to add, I'm the disowned son of Poseidon. Yeah, we better start coming up with a back up plan.

We arrived at Olympus around the same time as the campers. We had flown slow, so they could keep up. Because this involved them as well.

We landed in front of the throne room and waited for the campers to come to the 600th floor. While we were waiting, the other warriors and I made small talk. It was hard to get a conversation going with the end of the world possibly coming in what, was it now... 46 hours.

Finally, the campers came running forward. we all then headed in to the throne room. As if on que, all the Olympian gods flashed in.

"WHO DARES TRESPASS-..." Zeus started, but when he noticed who it was , he just looked more annoyed than mad. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yes, it's just us." I said, coldly. "We have a plan to stop destruction."

This got the attention of all the Olympian gods. So, I continued. "But first, have I have to request that Hestia and Hades come here, now." Many gods shot us a confused look, but didn't argue, when the 2 gods flashed in. "Now then." I continued. "Destruction's final battle is coming in 2 days. so, we were planning a strategy to stop him, when Lou Ellen came to us with a spell. She told us that this had the power to render any immortal being, no matter how powerful, powerLESS. The main problem is the ingredients that this spell requires. so, that's where calling you all here, comes into play. The ingredients for this spell includes Zeus' lightning, a soul of the dead, water from Poseidon's trident, Artemis' silver arrow, and Hestia's flames. All of these components must be fired at a willing host to trap the god in the mortal's mind."

"So, you're asking us to fire our weapons of power at someone so destruction can be sealed in the host body?" Athena asked. "The question is, who is the willing host?"

I raised my hand. "That would be me."

My friends looked shocked, but also looked as they expected this. Only Luke seemed indifferent. He furrowed his eyebrows together and seemed to be lost in thought. "So, do you agree? To lend us your power to seal destruction." I asked.

Hestia nodded her head and smiled. Probably likening the idea of being needed for once in a looked at me, sadness filled his eyes. Wait, sadness, what is he sad about? Me being the host? Losing his son? Hey ,he disowned me. so, I don't know. Finally, he agreed to helping us.

Hades looked at us, then at the other 2 gods who had yet to agree to our terms. he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not? but, if you die, it is not my fault." I nodded my head in thanks to him. He sighed. probably thinking he's going to kill me.

Artemis and Zeus eyed me. Both seemed reluctant to help us. Artemis, probably because I was a male, and she didn't enjoy helping us males. And Zeus most likely realized that I would become like a powerhouse having destruction locked in my head. And he didn't like people being powerful.

"Lord Zeus. Lady Artemis. I have noticed you are reluctant to lend us your power. But I can assure you that we are trying to stop the being who is threatening Olympus, the hunters of Artemis, camp half-blood, camp Jupiter, and any Greek being and tamed monsters in the world. If we don't have your help, many lives will be lost and the war may end in our defeat." I said, trying to convince them.

Artemis had stiffened at the idea of her hunters lives being put in jeopardy and she had a way to spare them. She hung her head low. Finally, her head shot up, silver eyes blazing with determination and said "Okay Archangel, I will help you." I smiled. she said my code name. Probably being the first one to realize that I chose a new name for a reason. I didn't want to be called Percy, or Perseus.

I nodded my head in thanks and turned to Zeus, who still seemed reluctant to lend his power. His frown just kept getting deeper, and deeper. Until, after 6 minutes, he finally said, "I will help you on one condition. You help Camp Half-Blood, if they are ever in trouble." He looked at me, his blue eyes seeming to pierce my soul.

I looked at the other angels, seeming to ask if they agreed to Zeus' terms. They all nodded. I told him we that would help them in any wars they got themselves into.

After getting the approval of the gods, many of them flashed away. Before long, it was just Poseidon.

I looked at him, mentally asking him if he needed anything. Poseidon started to say something before clamming up. No pun intended. He looked at me, sadly, before flashing out.

Now, what was that about?

Annabeths Pov:  
I sat in the van going back to camp half-blood. I sat there wondering, when did my seaweed brain get so... Smart, diplomatic? I sighed. Was I ever going to get my percy back. All I wanted was for us to sit together on the beach again, enjoying each others's company. Dammit, Logan. Why did you do this to me and Percy? Why did you choose my drink to put your messed up love potion? Why did you charmspeak Leo into kissing me? Why?

I leaned on the window, as it began to rain. I hope the warriors get back safely enough. The wind was picking up pretty fast, it seemed as if a hurricane would come crashing in. Did someone pi$$ off Poseidon, or something like that?

During the 3 days after they revealed their identities, I tried to talk to percy. But, all he seemed to do was push me away. Why? Didn't he miss me as much as I missed him? It's only been 7 years. He can't already be over me... Can he?

I sighed again and mumbled out loud. "Why did you do this to me, Aphrodite?"

Thalia's pov:  
I walked around camp. I was looking for Nico. I wanted to ask him something, but he seemed to have disappeared. He didn't leave did he? No, we are in the middle of a battle, he wouldn't abandon us. Then, where is he?

I wanted to tell him...  
That  
I...

I think I was in love with him...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XV: battle begin!  
Arch's pov:  
I watched our reinforces drop from the sky. They landed in the middle of camp, surprising a few unfortunate campers who hadn't noticed them.

The conch horns blared in the distance, signifying an emergency was here. I cursed under my breath, of course these idiotic campers didn't remember chaos was sending reinforcements, and that they would be arriving in the next couple of hours. Bianca, Fotia and I ran forwards to stop the campers rushing in on our soldiers.

"STOP!" I yelled. All the campers and soldiers alike turned their heads to look at me. "What in hades are your campers thinking,attacking our reinforcements!"

Many of the campers gave me a confused look. Everyone was muttering to themselves when a stupid son of Aphrodite spoke up. "What do you mean reinforcements, we weren't told anything about that! And how are we to know that these weren't actually destructions warriors! Tell me, how?!" Logan screamed. He smirked, thinking he caught me off guard.

I was pretty mad. First, he attacks my solders, then accuses them of being enemy men. "I know that they aren't enemy men, because they are wearing chaos army uniforms, and we told you last night that reinforcements would be arriving this morning, _Logan..._ " I said the last word with enough venom to make the campers back down.

I turned toward my solders and directed them to set up camp in the forest, so they were out of the way of the campers. They happily obliged and started setting up. The campers moved out of their way and started getting on with the day. Even if it was earlier then they were used to, seeing as they were already up.

I walked toward where chaos' soldiers set up camp with Fotia and Bianca.

 _"Perseus, you should start informing the reinforcements and campers alike, of the strategy. We need all the time we can get so explaining it to them sooner would be better."_ Fotia informed me

I nodded my head in agreement and asked Bianca to get the others so we could tell everyone our plan. She nodded and started walking away when I added.

"And Angel, get some sleep after that. With a battle coming up soon, you'll need all your energy and we just pulled an all-nighter." I told her. She tried to argue but I gave her a look that simply told her. ' _Stop_ _arguing_ _with me and take a nap NOW!'_

She sighed and nodded.

I watched her walk away and walked up to Travis. "Hey, how's training been going?" I was quite curious. Even if it had only been about a week since he "died", time travels faster on chaos planet. And it is hard not to get better quickly.

He smiled. "Even though I have only been there for a little over a month I'm pretty sure I've made a lot of progress. And I think that progress will be doubled, no tripled once you, my brother, and the other warriors return. Since you'll be able to finally help me."

I gave him a small smile and told him to come with me. We walked toward the captains tent to explain the strategy to him. The other warriors quickly joined us- Bianca, since she was sleeping.

After we were done, we met up with the cabin counselors and explained the strategy to them as well.

I was getting pretty annoyed with explaining the same thing over, and over, and over, and over, again. Why couldn't we all just have come together so we only had to explain it once. I sighed.

"Hey arch. Age getting to ya." Luke asked jokingly. I tensed.

"No." I said blankly.

Luke looked at me for a couple of seconds before cracking up. They started shouting "arch. The man who half the galaxy fears. Has own countless wars, and his heir to the throne of the galaxy is getting old!"

Suddenly he froze. And looked at me and cowered. I was giving him THE look. The look that tells you _'shut the hades up or I will kill you, on second though_ _t,_ _how about I just kill you.'_

Luke, being smart decided to run. But it was all in vain, because I was right behind him.

-Time Lapse-

Dinner had just ended and you could feel the tension in the Air. Everyone knew that a battle was coming soon, in fact it was less then 12 hours away. I walked toward the chaos cabin to get some rest before my possible final battle.

I was about to open the door when I heard the conch horn blowing. I whipped my head around to half-blood hill to see the front line of a sea of monsters. I cursed under my breath and grabbed my weapons. I ran to the top of the hill. To give them a "proper greeting".

As I looked over the army I saw this one was about 3 times larger them the army from a week ago. This was the final battle

This would decide the war

The worlds fate

The lives of my comrades

And possibly the protection of many other planet

Because this is a being on par with chaos and order.

Man I wish I had taken a nap like Bianca


	15. Chapter 15

FINAL BATTLE: part I

Arch's POV:

I stood at the top of Half-blood hill, overlooking the sea of monsters below me. In camp, I heard campers frantically putting on armor, gathering weapons, or getting anything they thought they would need during the battle together. Out of the chaos below me, Zoe and Luke flew up with their katanas in their hands. They landed beside me and looked at the monsters.

"Man, there is like 3 times more this time..." I heard Luke mumble under his breath, Zoe and I nodded in agreement. I turned to face my friends and saw both Luke and Zoe had looks of concern on their faces.

"Are these campers ready for this? I mean, we have trained them but will it be enough?" Zoe asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We can only hope our training has made it so they can make it out alive." I replied. I felt something brush against my leg, I looked down and saw my partner, Fotia. I smiled down on her while she just looked grimly ahead. I turned around and looked at camp. Many of the campers+chaos' reinforcements were ready to go into battle.

Many of the other Warriors were helping getting everyone ready. I sighed. I just hope this isn't the last time I see this scene.

I looked at Luke and Zoe and nodded. The smiled at me.

"Good luck, my friends." I whispered.

"This isn't a last arch..." Zoe smiled.

"Just make it out alive, for us..." Luke finished. The chaos motto.

We all smiled and gripped out katanas in our hands. We all charged the swarm of monster. As a reached the first unlucky hellhound. I yelled

"For Chaos!" I slashed his snot, the grabbed my other Karan with my left hand and dual bladed. With my left hand I stabbed the hound in the stomach, shattering it into monster dust. I quickly stole a glance back and saw campers, Warriors, and soldiers alike running over the hill, all with different goals in mind.

The campers wanted to protect their home.

The soldiers wanted to protect whatever planet the came from, from End.

And Warriors wanted to protect Chaos, the being who took us in, at our most desperate hours.

I turned back around to be face to face with a gorgon. It was about to rip my face off when Fotia clamped down on her neck, successfully breaking it. I took this time to bring both my swords in a deadly arc, bringing them down right on the monsters shoulders. The gorgon burst to dust. I nodded at Fotia and she ran off to help many of the other campers in trouble.

The monsters out numbered us about 20 to 1 at least. I looked around, trying to locate End, but I finally found him in the back. Surrounded by billys. I never knew how you were supose to defeat them. They seemed to engulf all of our weapons. The only thing I haven't tried. Was Ordinem Steel. Th metal our katanas are made of.

An idea formed in my head. I ran towards end and the Billys, I slashed at anything brave enough to try and get in my way. I quickly made my way to the back of the group. I finally encountered my first billy. I gripped my katanas incase he tried to steal them and stabbed him in the ... stomach. He made a gurgled sound. Before he gasped loudly and exploded into a black water. I bent down and put my fingers in the water, and felt it. It seemed to be water mixed with strangely squid ink. An odd combonation. I nodded to ,yield and flew up to find other warriors. I quickly found Travis fighting along side Luke and Connor. I inwardly smiled at the trio sons of Hermes but quickly remembered what we had to do.

"Luke, Travis!" I yelled they looked up, along with some other campers, most likely thinking that I was crazy, because Travis was dead... But quickly went back to any battle they wer in the middle of.

"Guys, those shadow monsters, they can be destroyed my our katanas. Travis have yo gotton yours?" He nodded and I continued. "Come with me to help destroy the monster the campers can't. Connor, can you try and find other warriors and tell them what we have discovered. And while your at it, tell the campers in avoid the shadow monsters." They all nodded. Travis and Luke flew up to me, while Connor finished a monster he was busy with, and ran off to get us reinforcements and to tell the campers to stay away.

We flew toward the Billys and landed pretty much on top of them, I slashed at the first one I saw. Again with the gurgle sounds, before I brought down my left katana down on its side, turning it into ink. I stole a glance at the sons of Hermes, and saw they had similar results.

I smiled as Zoe flew down destroying a billy as she did and started fighting. I quickly found my next victim.

Annabeth's POV:

I gripped Riptide in my hands as I stabbed a hellhound that leap towards me. I exploded into monster dust that rained down on my me. By jeans we covered in a fine layer of dust. My short had a splotch of blood at the bottom because I had gotten a cut from a Gorgon's javelin. I whipped around to face a telikine (SP?). I slashed at its stomach and decapitated it when I felt claws dig into my shoulder, before going limp and turning to dust. I turned around to find Fotia bearing her fangs. I blinked.

"Fotia..." I mumbled. I had expected her to be with Percy, those two were really close... Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes, they were as close as me and Percy were suppose to be

Fotia looked me in the eyes, before nodding her head, she turned around at tackled a hellhound that had nearly bite the face of a hunter off. I ran toward the hunters. She had Black choppy hair, a silver bow lay near her, with a death to Barbie t shirt on.

"Thalia...!" I exclaimed. I helped her up, while her eyes trailed Fotia, who was constantly saving the lives to many campers, hunters, and soldiers alike. I followed Fotia as well, when Thalia screamed.

"Annabeth's behind-..." She didn't finish, she had made a grab for her bow, of knifes, of any weapon. I whipped around to see shell hounds fangs inches from my face. I braced for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes to find the hellhound melting to shadows, and Nico, standing there concentrating.

My eyes widen when the hound melted into nothing. Nico fell to his knees. Breathing heavily. He probably would have called to the ground, but Thalia was kneeling there next to him, and caught him before he fell.

I couldn't believe two things

1) Thalia was acting really weird. Like REALLY weird

2) Nico should t have collapsed at just that... But I looked around and saw skeletons fighting along side campers, hunters, and soldiers. I smiled. That's were Nico had went when he disappeared for a couple of days. He had brought reinforcements of his own.

I ran towards Nico and Thalia and covered them as they regained enough strength to at least get out of the battle grounds.

I watched Thalia run off, carrying Nico off out of the battle. I smiled at the two before finding my next opponent.

3rd persons POV:

On Mount Olympus, 5 gods and goddess sat in the the throne room. Zeus, the king of the gods sat on his throne with the master bolt in his hands. He looked annoyed as he watched something off in the corner of the throne room.

Hades looked uncomfortable. He did t have a throne on Olympus, so he stood in the shadows of the columns in the throne room, the helm of darkness sat in the hands. He too, was watching the same thing in the corner of the throne room with a glint of worry and pride in his eyes.

Poseidon seemed to raise the level of tension in the room but a couple of notches. He watched the same corner of the throne room from his throne with plain worry written on his face and eyes. His trident leaned next to his throne.

Artemis croched by her throne, she held her bow with and arrow ready to be fire. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes showed worry and uneasiness. She watched the corner of the room with calculating eyes.

Finally Hestia, not having a throne on Olympus, stood by tending to the hearth of Olympus. The fire reflecting her feeling was a dark purple. Her face and eyes showed worry and sadness. She looked at the corner of the throne room, the fire of the hearth being her weapon of power.

All the gods eyed the corner of the room, where an iris message played the battle currently happening at camp half-blood.

 _A/n: hello everyone! You guys are awesome you know. All your reviews on the last chapter made me want to post this sooooo. Merry Christmas everyone. Happy new year. Happy Hanukkah. Happy Halloween. Whatever floats your boat guys :D_

 _before you all go to who knows where... i would love for you all to answer one simple question. can you all do that for me? GREAT!_

 _ok... Does anyone else feel its too early for 2016 to come? i mean 2015 just started like a couple days ago right... wait a minute,2015 IS ALMOST OVER!_


	16. Chapter 16

Alpha's POV:  
I stabbed another bob thought the stomach with my Katana, the ink like liquid bust thought the wound, and slowly the monsters itself. I hadn't run into any of the warriors recently. But last time I saw them, they were doing what I was doing.

I glanced around the battle field, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of my important comrades. But no such luck. Two more Bobs tried to suck me into its shadows, but I swiftly cut them down and flew above the battle field. I looked around and saw Annabeth, Thalia, and an unconscious Nico. I was about to fly down to try and help them, but Thalia beat me too it and ran Nico across the battle field; avoiding any attack directed at her.

I mentally sighed. She sure was something. I never though I would see the day she did something like that.

Suddenly I heard a high pitched boy cry out. I frantically looked around to find the source of the scream. When I though I knew where it came from, I flew down.

But in a puddle of Marauders venom, was a boy I hadn't expected to see on the training field, much less a battle field. Below me was the dying body of Logan Tines.

His face was deathly pale, his fingers shaking, blood splattering this sandy blond hair. His dull green eyes were unfocused and hazy. He looked up at me and muttered I didn't understand words under his breath. He looked up at me and finally said, or more slurred.

"I always though Percy Jackson was a hot shot, an untalented loser, an attention grabber..." My eyes flashed with red. I was about to murder this guy with my own katana. When... "But ya know, I see something different now. I have been watching you guys carefully since your arrived at camp. And I realized, he's just a cool dude who wanted peace in his crazy life. And I know it's too late for everyone to change their minds on how they think about me... But do me a favor." He pulled a chain out of his pocket. On it was a silver ring, engraved with 3 diamonds, and gold writing. Greek for FOREVER. "Give this to Cecelia from the Iris cabin. I wanted to give it to her myself, but I don't think-..."

Logan Tines, the son of Aphrodite muttered his last words there. He coughed violently, bringing up blood with black specks in it, a sign of Poison. Blood run down the corners of his mouth and his land fell limp on the ground. His green eyes, who were just moments before dull, unfocused, and in pain, became lifeless. Unmoving. His chest, not exposed from his armor being torn apart, stopped moving.

Logan tines. Died in the final battle.

I grabbed the chain from his unmoving hand. Now becoming cold. It wasn't until when I was about to fly away and rejoin the battle did I notice a band of silver on his sword hand. No diamonds, no hold writing, just plain silver.

An engagement ring

It was then did I tell myself. I may not of liked the guy, heck I hated him. But you can't just deny a mans last request.

Especially when his request, is to give something important to him, to his lover, and the women he wanted to marry.

Angel's POV:  
I swung my sword in a deadly arc. It came into contact with a monsters shoulder, then the said monster shattered into golden dust. I looked up from my mini battle in a large scale one to see the army had shrunk dramatically. Before it had been monsters couldn't walk a step with bumping into someone. Now there was large gaps among the army. Probably the places were demigods banned together to defeat all the monsters in that area.

But how many had we lost? I had already stopped multiple times and tried to heal wounded campers around the field. But I had lost most of them. Mainly because this army's main poison was Marauders venom.

I didn't want to admit it but even if this army had lost 1/20 of its forces. We had probably lost 1/15 of ours. And for us... That was a bigger number. I flew up to see Luke flying down. He had probably found someone who needed help, found someone being attacked by a Bob.

After looking at the battle below me I found a couple of campers in need of help. Hellhounds, a pack of about 20 were about to jump on 5 campers and hunters. From what I could see. The two campers were supporting a Injured hunter. And two other hunter had come over to protect their injured sister.

When the pack of hellhound a decided they would make a good snack.

I flew into a dive , and rammed into the hellhound that decided to try and attack first. I had only seen a glimpse of the hunters surprised faces as I turned to the monsters. Seeming to get over their shock, 5 hellhound jumped forward. Their claws raised in a deadly arc, and their jaws open wide.

I quickly grabbed three chaos metal throwing knifes from the holster on my left left. I flung them towards three of the hounds. The knifes I paled them in the jaws. I brought my katana quickly back and stabbed another in the stomach. We I thought I was about to feel the sting of claws, I heard a yelp. I opened my eyes to see the fifth hound with three arrows in its vital points. I burst into dust and I turned my head to the other hounds.

The three with the knifes in their jaws, were slowly turning to dust. Their muzzles were disintegrating into clumps and falling to the ground, before completely bursting. The one I had slashed with my katana was already in a pile of golden dust.

The other hellhounds had either left to torment other campers, of were in dust on the field next to some of the hunters arrows.

One of the hunters turned to me and said.

"Thank you, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't came..."

"Don't thank me yet..." I said and turned to face the hunters. "Thank me when you get out of this battle alive."

I then walked over and healed the fallen hunter.

Arch's POV:  
I slashed through a pack of hellhound around Bianca and turned to face another monster. I flew up and tried to catch sight of any people in serious danger.

I quickly spotted Clarisse, Hazel, and Leo fighting a drakon... By themselves. I mentally face palmed at the sight of my brave, yet stupid comrades. I flew down and landed on top of the dragons hide. Having felt me, the drakon shook heavily trying to shake its tag along off. I flew off and landed next to the others.

They all stared at me for a moment, but quickly focused their attention back to the drakon after it's roar ripped through the battle field. I looked at the monster's hideous teeth, and snout. Acid Poison, which had been the chase of Silena's first death, dropped from its fangs onto the grass below. The grass fizzled on the impact and started burning away.

Having not fought a drakon in 367 chaos years, I turned to Clarisse and asked. "Where is the weak spot again?"

Clarisse, almost seemed to laugh and prove that she was better then me, stiffened her laugh as the drakon charged forward. They all kept aside, avoiding the fatal blow, while I flew up and landed next to Clarisse once again.

"Right where the neck armor and the back armor meet, if you get a sword of any kind in there, they thing should be sent back to Tartarus." She told me, her eyes not leaving the Drakon. Once again It charged towards us, making the other leap aside and my fly up. But this time I didn't Roland on the ground next to any of my comrades. I landed on the shoulder blades of the drakon, both katanas ready to deliver a fatal blow.

But that's when things went wrong for me. Unnoticeable by me, a spray of poison came flying towards me. Noticing it too late, I redirected the poison to a smaller area of my body. My left arm being the only option. The poison made contact with my arm, and a loud fizzling sound was heard.

My arm burnt like fire water Tartarus. The other layer of my elbow to my wrist was black and red, and smelt like burning flesh. I had not feeling past me elbow and my katana dropped to the ground.

I quickly remember what I was doing before this and thrust my katana into the drakon's weak spot. The drakon bellowed in rage but slowing burst in golden dust, before all that was left was the armor.

I knelt down on the armor, my right hand ablaze with shadow fire. I haven't used it since a dreadful battle on plant 89, but this was needed. I lifted my hand to my elbow and wrapped my hand around it. Burning the skin around it.

You may think I'm crazy but, it did it to block any poisonous affects from traveling around my body. The shadow fire has it's ups, but the down was until my arm was heals, I wouldn't be able to use my left arm. You take some you lose some.

I jumped of the drakon armor and landed next to my comrades below. Clarisse just nodded in respect, the. Went to help some younger campers fight another monster. Hazel and Leo stayed behind and ran up to me.

"Oh gods, Percy! Your arm!" Hazel cried out, tears threading to spell out. I waved her off, giving the universal "I'm fine" signal. Thankfully she understood. I nodded to them and was about to join another battle of mine when Leo spoke up.

"Percy!" I turned my head to look at him. "Percy I'm sorry..." I titled my head in confusion. "I'm sorry I was so weak back then. I couldn't resist Logan's charmspeak... He made me.. He made... Me... He made me do it Percy. Please... I have been looking for you for 7 years to tell you that, to get over my Guilt. I don't know if I'm going to see you after this battle... So... I'm sorry Percy." Leo said

I gave him my signature mischief filled grin and replied. "I've been waiting Leo... And don't say either of will make it through this battle. My friend... I'll see you after this. Don't die on me... Valdez, you too Hazel. I expect to see both of you."

The smiled and nodded their heads. Them turned around to join a battle, gods know where.

Unknown POV:

My eyes trained on the prince of the stars. He turned and joined a battle with another useless monster. His left arm hung limp on his side, but that made didn't make him any less stronger.

He almost seemed more dangerous. Motivated by whatever conversation he had with those two useless campers

Soon. This useless camp, the useless gods, and their useless children. The useless monsters, the useless warriors, and the useless hunters.

Their blood will be on my hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV:

Riptide was beginning to become heavily in my hands. The weight of the sword wanted to pull down to the ground. But I knew when it did, it would be admitting defeat. I had to do this. I had to survive, For Percy. After this, I would find a way to get him back. He would become my seaweed brain again, and we would be happy again. Will new motivation a swung riptide at an unexpecting monster, it's surprised snarl disappeared into golden dust. 1 more down, 500,000 more to go...

This battle was already nearing midnight. It had started around, 7... 5 hours on the battle field so far. And it wasn't nearing to a close. And our numbers were dropping, we would be outnumbered soon.

After I cut down another monster. Frank appeared next to me. Looking surprisingly rested for all the fighting we have been doing.

"Annabeth, come with me. You need rest, a new rest platoon is joining the battle, we want to get some of the more tired people off the field, we don't want any more deaths..." So that's it, we are sending more people into battle. I tried to protest, but that's when my legs completely gave out. I fell to the ground, but before I hit the dirt Frank caught my arms and picked me up bridle style.

Despite my shouts of protest, he picked up Riptide and ran through the battle field. Avoiding battles, and when we were targeted other campers would cover us. We finally made it to a white tent us inside camp boarders. Frank walked in and lauded me on a bed. When he left to go get a medic, I internally cried. I wasn't strong enough to keep going...

"Annabeth, it's not your fault, your not weak..." A voice said. I looked up and saw a beat up Vin, or Castor. His dark cloak long gone revealing a black T-shirt, Black sweat pants, a silver armor covering his torso, knees, and forearms. His dark purple eyes were tired but ready to go... At the same time..?

"What do you know, I'm not strong enough to keep going, Percy, Luke, Thalia, and the rest of the seven are still out there... AND IM STUCK IN HERE!" I yelled at him, my eyes watering up.

"Well. One: Thalia is here helping us take care of Nico, and Percy and Luke have crazy stamina. The rest of the seven have already been in here. Your not weak Annabeth." He replied, walking in and started looking through the cabinets.

"What are you doing here anyway Cas- Vin.." I asked. They still wanted us to use their code names, I tried to but then it came to my friends. I tended to forget.

"My stamina isn't as high as the other warriors, I'm in a better medic then a front line fighter. I work better trying to keep our forces high." He replied and brought out a glass jar with a dark blue liquid. He poured a glass and handed it to me. "Drink this, it works better their Ambrosia, it's from the original planet..."

I cautiously smelled it, when a sweet blueberry smell reached my nose, I downed the drink. It tasted like nothing I've ever had before. I felt energized, like I could take on the gods and win. A cut on my arm slowly healed, before leaving a miniature scar. I looked at Castor.

"What is this stuff, it's amazing!" I told him and smiled. He chucked and put the jar away.

"It's called a healing potion. But you can only get the ingredients on Alphador..." He replied and walked towards the door. "You should be ready to go, when you feel up to it you can join the battle. Now I need to go make sure Nico doesn't melt into the shadows..."

He walked out the door as an explosion rang through the air. I jumped up and ran towards the tent entrance, along with most of the patients in the medical tent. I ran out and grabbed riptide out of my pocket. When I reached the peak of half-blood hill, my jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out of my head.

On the out skirts of the army. A pitch black energy was swirling so around. Whisking and snaking among the ranks of monsters. The killing intent from the energy was incredible. I made me want to double over and die. Saving me from the horrors this energy could bring.

My worst fears played out in my head. Percy dying all over again. Camp Half-Blood in ruins. It's campers dead and tortured. Olympus falling, it's marble columns in pieces. My father dead, his limbs sprawled out at the worst angles. My mother saying I failed her, I failed Olympus, I failed my family, I failed Percy, we were never meant to be. Tartarus killing the seven, Percy telling me he hated me and my guts. I failed, everyones gone. It my fault. ITS. ALL. MY. FAULT!

I cried out and held my head in my arms. I knelt down on one knee, and silently cried. Other campers around me did the same, some clawed at their hearts, others cried in their arms.

We were going to go insane if this kept up.

Shakily I stood up and brought my head up. Although I was crying. Although I was shaken. Although I was scared. I couldn't keep this up. We needed to stand up for ourselves. For our camp. For our home.

Then the black energy disappeared in a flash of light.

The feeling of dread with it.

Arch's POV: 5 minutes earlier

An explosion rang through the battle field. Louder then any other explosion. I looked up and saw a man, 100 feet to the right of me. His black suit and red tie stood out from the armor and golden dust of the battle field. His messy shoulder length hair and crimson colored eyes scanned the battle field with distaste. He was the most recognizable person I knew... And I knew Lord Chaos.

Destruction. The primordial of... Destruction. Wow that's lame. Named after your element... (-/-). He smirked at the battle field, and I growled. Camp half-blood may not be my home anymore, but these people were like cousins. The Warriors where my family, and camp half-blood may also be my family, the are distant family. The ones you only see over the holidays.

Suddenly he was hit my a mass of black and white fur. A dog with wings. Fotia. I tensed up and ran towards them to assist my partner. Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. Destructions eyes filled with the utter most hate. His eyes screamed for blood. He gave a psycho grin before he hand lit with crackling black lightning. Fotia growled in response. I tried to yell out and tell her to stop. This wasn't her battle, he wasn't her enemy yet. But my voice seemed to stop working.

Destruction's eyes, light with amusement, drifted to me. He smirked, Fotia jumped forward, her claws aiming for disablement. After fighting so along with her, I knew what she wanted to do when she did things. Time them seemed to speed up then. Destructions hand shot forward, his hand being his blade, as he sliced through fotia's chest. His now pitch black hand sticking out her back.

Destructions eyes however did not seem satisfied. His eyes still leaked bloodlust and hatred. He flung Fotia's limp form towards me. Not allowing my partner to hit the ground, I rushed forward and caught her, then knelt down and supported her head. Her green and orange eyes looked into mine.

{{Don't cry over me Perseus. I was old anyway...}} Fotia muttered. Pitch black energy started to drip from her wound. Her life energy.

{{Don't say that... You are going to be fine Fotia. You can't leave me anyway...}} I replied and was about to call someone to help her. But Fotia bit my hand, signaling my stop. She looked me in the eyes and said.

{{I'm not leaving you Perseus. I will be reborn, the new shadow lord will be born, needing you to guide him or her. Remember what I've taught you about the Skia Fotia... Teach the new shadow lord. I'm sure you'll get along fine...}} Fotia told me. The black energy continued to snake it's way around the ranks. Campers and allies being smart didn't touch it. But Fotia made it snake among to touch monsters and enemies.

{{you're going to great Perseus..}}

The black energy grew making a cloud around me and her. I no longer heard the explosions or cries of battle around me.

{{I will be with you in spirit}}

I although heard the cries of anguish as the black energy showed everyone their worst fears and weaknesses.

{{Everything will be fine...}}

Knowing her last moments were nearing I quickly told her

{{I love you Fotia. I hope you enjoy the afterlife, my partner...}}

{{Good-bye... Perseus...}} as her last words were muttered. Her head went limp in my hands. Her eyes closed and the chest stopped moving. Then the black energy. Fotia's life energy disappeared in a bright flash of light, her body along with it. To go to her final resting place. The original planet Alphador. Now she could rest. And the new shadow lord would be born.

Around the battle field. Monster who had contact with fotias life energy wailed in pain before shattering into golden dust. At least Fotia brought 100s of monsters down with her. The life force was completely destroyed, never again to be revived.

I shakily stood up from where my partner had died not long ago. I looked destruction in the eyes. My now two sea green eyes were still brimmed with tears. While his Crimson eyes still leaked bloodlust, unsatisfaction, and hatred. With my one good hand. I jumped at destruction with the full intent to make him pay.

For ending Fotia's life, too soon.

a/n

to Livelifethewayudo: thanks for giving me feedback (if you are still reading) I just want to tell you... I did start losing inspiration to write this story, and It became more of a chore then freetime, like when i first started. Thats probably why my writing quality has gone down :/

Also if you cant tell i have picked up the habit of killing characters (picked it up from a friend... and IT. WILL. NOT. GO. AWAY!) Anyway thanks for the constructive criticism. :)

~Kakahi


	18. Chapter 18

Arch's POV:

Anger seemed to roll off me in waves as I started down the blasted primordial infront of me. His eyes still screamed for bloodlust not even noticing the battles around us. Monsters growled but didn't dare come near me, and him.

I took a deep breath, remember the plan, remember the plan Fotia died for... Destruction smirked, probably taking my calm down session as a sense of fear or uneasiness. My eyes glared holes in his head. Everything around us seemed to quiet down, although I knew for sure it wasn't, I could see the explosions of Greek fire. The firing of silver arrows. I could sense the battle around us. But that didn't matter, all the matter was around me and destruction. All was silent.

Neither of us said anything for awhile. Both looking at each other with different emotions. In his eyes I could see his thirst for blood, his wanting for disaster and dread. I could see the chaos that would happen if our plan didn't work, everyone everywhere could die. Or just this planet, it didn't matter. Someone, somewhere would be on the receiving end of his blood lust. Someone would satisfy his thirst.

And I'm sure that he saw my wanting to just kill him. Whip his soul from the face of the earth and Galaxy. My wanting to tear him apart but by bit for killing my partner and all the demigods who have fallen in the battle. But even at my gaze he didn't falter. He didn't back down like may people have done before. He almost seemed amused.

We both just kept glaring, and probably would have continued too if he finally hadn't said, "I hope you will give me a better fight, nephew." The last word he said dripping with venom. But me being a over confident idiot didn't back down.

I clenched my right fist on the hilt of my sword. "I'll give you a fight, you will not be walking away from..." I growled. His eyes light up in amusement and bloodlust.

Then, he started laughing. Laughing in the middle of a battle. Just ful out laughing. "I hope you do!" He yelled at me, suddenly his laughter stopped midway, and he started grinning like a lunatic. "Because I can't wait to rip you to shreds..." He left at me with inhuman speed. I just barley dodged his punch to my gut. With my right arm, my only good arm, I brought my katana out of its sheath, it's chaotic metal reflecting the moonlight.

I jumped at him, bring my katana down on his shoulder. He tried to dodge but the blade caught him by the edge of this elbow. Successfully ripping his expensive suit. He kinda glared at me for a second, annoyance written in his face before the need for blood returned. Guess he didn't like his new suit job...

He leap at me again. This time bring out a silver scythe, not unlike kronos'. Although the it didn't look like much, something told me I don't want to get hit by that blade.

I looked at my internal clock (yeah you can do that, deal with it), it was about 12:30am. I just need to weaken him enough to to transport him to Olympus. Then we would have won. Just 30 more minutes. I gripped my katana with newly found determination, then jumped at destruction.

We meet in midair. My blade connecting with his, our eyes were inches apart. Now so close the scythe. I could see this was a metal similar to chaotic metal. Probably found somewhere in the void, unreadable to even the toughest primordials. Yes don't want to be hit by that thing.

We pushed our blades forward with equal might. Getting us no where but stalling time, and weakening us. Perfect. Suddenly he jumped back, as did I. We glared at one another for a couple of seconds before he smirked and said.

"You are putting up a better fight then that runt of a wolf..." I clenched my teeth, don't freak out, he's just trying to make you mad...

"She was pathetic. Worthless. I wonder why you kept her around..."

Stop this. Stop it right now. He's just trying to make you mad... Don't let him get to you. Revenge can wait, I can't mess this plan up ITS THE ONLY CHANCE WE HAVE!

"If I would have found her. She would have been dead in the first hour. That pesk probably couldn't hurt a fly..."

SHUT UP! Don't insult Fotia... She was a better warrior then you could ever be!

"Only runt, all she ever didn't was get blood on-..."

"shut up..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you.." Destruction mocked me, putting one of his hands too his ear.

"I said SHUT UP! Don't talk like you knew her! She was better then you will ever be!" I yelled at him. I knew I was playing into a trap. But no one, AND I MEAN no one talks that way about my partner and gets away with it.

"She was better then me..." Destruction started laughing. "The tell me, why is SHE DEAD NOW! Huh, think about that!"

My vision was tinted red. I was fuming. I growled and flew at Destruction faster then I've ever flown before. I was fueled by my hate for destruction. My sadness for Fotia. My nervousness for my comrades. All the emotions I had been bottling up until now just exploded. I slammed my katana head on with his scythe. Sparks flew and the sound ripped through the air. Signaling anyone who didn't know about our battle, that we were having our battle. I jumped back but quickly lurched myself forward again not letting destruction recover. A shadow the blocked the moonlight from our view. I quickly looked up to see white wings coming down and slamming his foot in destructions face. My vision returned to normal and I looked at the new warrior in the battle.

And I was meet with none other then Luke castellan. I grinned. "Hey Luke. Decided to join the battle..." I asked him. He gave me his mischievous grin and chuckled.

"25 minutes Arch your going to need my backup even with that crazy stamina of yours." He told me and turned to face Destruction with me. Destructions eyes one screamed rage along with the bloodlust. I don't think the bloodlust ever left actually. He was just always had the mad look in his eyes.

He smirked and leap at us, his scythe raised high, aiming for a kill. We jumped forward as well, our katanas connecting dead center with his scythe, stopping a 3 weapons in there place. Destruction tried to push our katanas forward, but chaotic metal stayed strong under chaotic metal.

{{Arch, are you okay, I'm going to try and hit him behind why'll you distract him here...}} Luke mind messaged me, I gave him a slight nod. Signaling him I was ready.

Luke disappeared into the shadows, putting destruction's full power on my one good arm. It hurt like hell. I felt like I was being dumped in Styx water, boiled, frayed, the left in the hot sun for a couple of decades. Even with my stamina, my energy was quickly depleting with this strain. Just hold on though, stay strong for Luke.

Destructions eyes light with amusement. "Well well. Did your little friend run back to his mommy, or his daddy..." I smirked he didn't know our plan yet, or he's playing dumb.

But from the look of satisfaction in his eyes, I would guess the former. We still had a chance of holding on until 1am. My internal clock was telling me it was about 12:40... Just 20 more minutes.

Destructions eyes suddenly ignited with shock and confusion. His eyes directed to his chest, to find a now golden blade sticking about 5ins out. He let out a strangled cry, then everything went black.

Around us, black smoke curled and popped. Where were we. I looked around for Luke, but found I was alone. Then I heard a voice.

"Percy..." An angelic voice called out. "Percy, come on..." Why was she calling me...

"Percy, come on. Their waiting for us... Their waiting for you." Who was they, who was waiting for me and this voice. The black fog seemed to get thicker and thicker as the seconds passed.

"Percy, we can't keep the, waiting much longer. They need us Percy, they need you."

What was going on. Who needed me, who was calling out too me.

"Percy come on, they have waited long enough. We still need to finish everything we started." What did we start? What didn't we finish?

"Percy, help them, help me, help yourself... You need to finish this.." Finish what already, I wanted to ask the voice but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Percy... I've waited long enough.."

Who was this voice! I rushing sound filled my ears, waves crashing on a rocky cliff. Deafening winds, I held my hands to my ears.

"Come on... Seaweed brain..."

*****Out of... Whatever this was :3*****

My vision returned to my body. I blinked the black spots out of my eyesight, then looked around the battle field, monster also repeating the action I just did. I looked around to see Luke rubbing his eyes.

"Dam, what was that just now.." He muttered under his breath. I shrugged my shoulders. How should I know. I kept looking around and found destruction. His eyes no longer in pain. The hole in his chest now closed. How long were we out, why aren't we dead because of it...

Luke looked down at the watch he actually carried. "Oh Styx, it's 12:59!" He yelled. Well apparently we were in that... Thing for almost 20 minutes. Almost all of our time. Dam.. Hehe dam, no not right now!

Me and Luke rushed at destruction, I don't know why he came, he knew the portal was coming soon, he was going to get sucked in? I dismissed the thought and tackled destruction. My internal clock counting away the seconds.

5, 4,

Destruction punched me in the ribs.

3, 2

I latched my hands on his collar, almost trying to choke him.

1

A feeling tugged me inward. Darkness overwhelmed my vision, everything seemed peaceful. But I couldn't help but think...

There was more then 2 people in this portal...

Authors note:

I hope you liked the fight scene. Sorry I haven't updated, stress (=ω=) also I'm not good at fight scenes :)

-Kakahi


	19. Chapter 19

FINAL BATTLE part V

Luke's POV:

Darkness consumed my vision. Occasionally you would see bright flashes of light in the corner of my vision. The crashing of waves roared in my ear, making me want to clutch my head in pain. I could feel other people in the portal, and I knew who they were of course. Arch and destruction.

Right when I felt I couldn't take anymore of this, the throne room of the gods came crashing in. I came to it on the white marble floor. I looked up and saw a confused destruction and a dazed arch. The gods in the room left into action, all holding there weapons of power up and ready to fire.

No not yet, just a little longer.

Arch jumped forward, tackling a recovering destruction to the ground. The gods in the room raised there weapons of power and pointed them towards the two.

No not yet, just a bit longer.

Determination was written in all of the gods eyes in the throne room. Then without warning, so it seemed, beans of light shot from the weapons of power, Arrows fired, and towers of fire danced in the throne room. Heading towards arch and destruction with lightning speed.

NOW!

I leap forward right before the projectiles of the weapons of power hit arch and Destruction. Smoke trailing behind me, I threw Arch across the room, taking his place as the host. I watched him it a column, then slide down with a dazed look written on his face. The weapons of power hit us. Artemis' sliver arrow sliced through my chest, hades helm chilled my bones down to -500, Poseidon's water just intensified the burning sensation of Zeus' lightning, Hestia's actual fire seemed to just top it all off.

My skin felt like it was burning in acid, dunked in oil, then light on fire, but at the same time that I was burning up, I was freezing cold. I'm not sure if I want to snuggle up in a blanket infont of a fire. Or do lay in a desert.

I was losing my vision, destruction eyes wrote a song of pain. He was experiancing the same thing as me. Although he was slowly fading. A grim look plastered on his face.

I wanted to let go of him so much, but I knew if it did the full affects of the weapons of power would be on me. And I would die. A Bright light starting consuming my vision, only starting on the edges. But it slowing took over what little vision I had.

The last thing I saw. Was an angry arch silently screaming at me. My hearing had been one of the first things to go. My body felt weightless, I felt I could just float where I wanted to go.

Then everything went white.

Yes white. The bright white light had completely taken over my vision. I could no longer sense the throne room, nothing. I was in a blank space. Destruction was still here. We were still had each other's throats, but other then that. The white seemed to go on for eternity.

That's when everything went weird. Grey silhouettes suddenly appeared. They seemed to be fighting a battle. Slowly one by one they grey silhouettes fell. But there was one silhouette that stuck out. Mainly because of its strange color compared to the other. This silhouette was black, and was taking out the grey silhouettes one by one. The grey silhouettes couldn't touch him. Then another Black silhouette appeared. This one wasn't as big, and didn't take down the grey ones as swiftly and fast as the first silloutte. Then the 2nd black silhouette was stabbed, right through the chest. The first silhouette turned around and ran to the 2nd one.

Then the scene changed. The second silhouette was laying on a bed. It didn't seem to be moving though. Suddenly the first silhouette appeared, this time with a much larger black silhouette. The larger silhouette placed his hand one the injured one, enveloping it in a red light. The now Crimson silhouette got up like nothing happened. Time passed, both the red and Crimson silhouette both started fighting many battles. Both trying to impress the larger silhouette. But the larger silhouette always seemed favor the black silhouette. The Crimson one seemed to disappear.

Time continued to pass. Suddenly a navy silhouette appeared. It appeared to be a women. She joined the battle field with the Crimson and black silhouettes. The three silhouettes continued to win battles together. And slowly, it was obvious that the Crimson one was falling for the navy one. But much like the first larger black silhouette, the navy one ignored the Crimson one. Instead the navy one fell for the black one. Favoring him just like the first black silhouette did had well. More time passed and a marriage scene appeared. On the alter where was the black silhouette and the navy silhouette. The crowd was filled with grey silhouettes, and the Crimson one. Watching from the shadows.

Once the black one and the navy one kissed, everyone except Crimson one disappeared. Rage was visible on the Crimson silhouette, the Crimson silhouette faded, only leaving a dark mass of light. Then disappearing. Only to reappear, destroying a lonely village. He murdered all of the grey silhouettes, leaving no one. The Black and navy silhouette appeared, they looked like they were arguing with the Black light.

That's when I heard something for the first time since I got here. The black mass, shock with either anger, or amusement. Then insanely yelled.

"Why brother... The DESTRUCTION has just began." In a voice I knew all too well. And he was standing right in front of me.

Then if hit me. I had just witnessed destructions past. How he bacame the way he was now. And I would bet 1 million drachmas that the black and navy silhouettes were Order and Chaos.

And if I had to guess, from the look of confusion in destructions eyes, he saw my past. And I could figure out who's was worst.

Looks like we have two idiots with messed up pasts. Everything faded away. But this time, everything went black...

Arch's POV:

I was thrown back, my back slammed into a marble pillar. I slid down painfully. All I could think was the plan failed. We lost. It was over. I waited for the throne room to be ripped to spreads. Everyone in it dead. But nothing happened. Just a bright white light filled the throne room. I looked up hesitantly, only to find the one thing, I didn't want to see. Luke was in my place. Blood ran down out form his mouth. His eyes were unfocused, but filled with pain, nothing but pain. I shot up and tried to run towards him. But I was held back by the right white light.

So I did the only logical thing. I yelled at him.

"LUKE YOU IDIOT! This wasn't suppose to happen! Are you insane! Luke! LUKE!" I screamed. I vented out my anger, only leaving worry. We were slowly losing sight of him. The bright light engulfing him. But before the light completely took over, he glanced at me. I continued to yell at him, this wasn't suppose to happen. No one but me was suppose to get hurt.

But all he did was smile. A closed eye smile. A simple, but sad smile. Then I got it. He had been planning this since the beginning. He didn't want me to get hurt, he didn't want me to take the place as host

That's when we lost sight of him.

"LUKE!" I cried out. But just as quickly as the light engulfed the throne room, it disappeared. Just gone. No Explanation. No fading light, not sizzling pop, nothing. It just disappeared. And the only one standing in the throne rooms center, was Luke. Although he looked like he would fall at any moment.

So he chose the moment to start falling back. I rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. His skin was pale, his face was contorted with pain. I checked his pulse.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud

He's okay. I let out s breath of relief. The gods in the room all rushed forward in shock (okay only Artemis and Hestia, but...).

"Shall I call Apollo?" Hestia asked me. I was about to nod my head when movement caught my eye. Luke opened his eyes.

But instead of his normal baby blue eyes, I was meet with a Crimson iris. I jumped back in shock, reaching for my katana, when I removed it wasn't here. But the his iris slowly faded, leaving behind his old blue iris'. I rushed back forward.

"Luke! You in there?" I asked Luke... Or possibly destruction.

"Right here arch..." Luke slurred. His eyes were droopy, and unfocused. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself.

"Are you okay." I asked him.

"Everything is chill arch. Dang tired, but I just got a crazy God sealed inside of me, so hey. What do you expect." He slurred again.

"Good because..." I stopped mid sentence, and did something I really needed (wanted) to do. I did the only thing a logical man would do. I slapped him. Luke eyes widen and her held his check.

"Owwww!" He pouted. And looked at me with annoyance in this eyes. I shrugged my shoulders to tell him, to bad. "Wake me up later..." He mumbled and slumped forward. I caught him and laid him down. I looked at the goddess infront of me.

"Please take care of him while I'm gone, we will sort this all out later." I quickly said then stood up."

"Where are you going?" Hestia asked.

"Well we still have a battle to win. Our friends at camp Half Blood aren't done yet." I told her then shadow traveled back to the battle field. The field was in chaos. The once organized monsters where now being hacked to pieces, or they were doing the hacking themselves. Because I didn't have a sword I flew up above the field. Once I was at a safe distance I mind messaged the other warriors.

{{Get all the campers of the field. I'm calling Chaos.}} I said. Because destruction was no longer here to interrupt Chaos, we could get rid of the rest of these monsters.

{{Arch!}} Bianca cried in the MM. {{What about the sealing? You said you would be exhausted afterwards...}}

{{there were some complications, don't worry, destruction is sealed. I'll explain later.}} I told her. This seems to satisfy everyone because I saw all the other warriors fly up. They were calling a "retreat" or what all of the camper knew as: get off the field or you're going to die. Some stuff about to go down.

I sent Chaos a message that pretty much said we were ready for him. A black portal opened next to me, and Chaos stepped out. He looked at me with knowing eyes. We both quickly searched the area for remaining campers. No one, not even the injured remain on the field surprisingly. Monsters were already celebrating their "victory". Me and Chaos internally chuckled. We raised both of our hands(well me just one) above the field. Concentration was key to pull this off.

I focused my shadow fire on the palm of my hand. It appeared, but slowly disappeared as it mixed with Chaos' black energy. The shadow energy, as we call it, weaved its way above the field, unnoticed by monsters. When the entire area the monsters were in was covered in shadow energy. We released the energy was had been containing, letting it go wild.

Lightning shock the ground. The black sky danced with black lights. The lightning found its way into the monsters below it's souls. Destroying them from the inside out. Incinerating there being. The Shadow energy faded away until there was nothing else. Only the remains for the previous battle.

I smiled to myself, even when I felt myself losing consciousness. I started falling. Falling fast too. But I felt myself get caught. Held in strong arms. We descended to the ground, and I wish I could tell you how it ended. But my vision went black before we made it too the ground...

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah, the final battle is done and over with. You should only get 1-2 more chapters of this story btw. Its practically done. Thank you everyone who has supported me...**

 **To Xhaps: No this story is not on Quotev, but it is on Wattpad. If you do see a copy of this story anywhere but these two places could you guys tell me... because it would suck if my story got stolen... Anyways to answer your question you will not find this on Qoutev but Wattpad.**

 **:) Bye guys**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Mentally prepare yourself for a longish A/N)**

 **Hi, um, sorry? Would you guys be mad if I told you this chapter has been ready for practically a year? Yes, alright, its been ready for a year and 1/2.**

 **I literally have not logged into in literally a year tho, I had to guess my password about 20 times before i finally figured it out. I'm really sorry if anyone wanted to kill me in that time period, if people actually read this story...**

 **Quick note: This story actually has accumulated 60K views between and Wattpad, that boosted my self esteem. Anyways, back to my a/n**

 **It was actually looking at people reviewing that motivated me to post this... i was just going to leave it off and be done with it, so here is living proof that if you review... ill probably post.**

 **Anyways, i doubt people are actually reading this, but here is the chapter that some people have waited a year-ish for... ish...**

(2 days later)

Arch's POV:

It took 2 days for the majority of people to recover from the battle, even with my recovery skills, I just gained back the strength to walk. At the moment, I was sitting on the roof of the chaos cabin, waiting for something to happen. Maybe the gods would call a council, maybe chaos would call us back to Alphador. Well whatever happened,I'm knew something would happen. It might just be a little thing too, Dionysus may have a party and get drunk, who knows. BUT SOMETHING is going to happen.

Well until something does happen, I guess I should explain what's been going on the last couple of days. All the warriors are safe with minor injuries. Luke has been in and out of it since the battle, but when he does wake up, his iris are the same Crimson as destruction's. We have been able to talk to Luke, but only for a short time. He's been telling us that while he's asleep destruction has been talking to him. And that's what worries me, while he's been awake we've been training him to put up mental barriers. He's getting better and better at it, I can tell with my own experiences with mental barriers. When you have a wolf who can read your mind, you're d to get good at putting mental barriers up.

My heart sank. The hole in heart left by Fotia still hasn't closed, not even by the smallest. I miss her laying next to be, being there for me when I needed her most. She had saved my friends more then I could count. When the Warriors found out she had been killed in battle, it affected everyone. Fotia was a true member of the Angels of chaos. She wasn't just my partner, she was everyone's. We would all lay down our lives save each other. It seems I failed her.

I smiled sadly. Well if I opulent save her, I'll at least for full her last request. I will train the next shadow lord, and I know the Warriors will help me as well. She/He will not replace Fotia, But the next shadow lord will help us cope with her death.

I hopped down off the roof, it was my shift to watch Luke. We had too take opportunities to talk to him, and train him. The sooner we get destruction under control, the sooner things get better. I walked into the chaos cabin and headed towards Luke's room. I opened the door and relived Bianca... And Nico?

"Oh, hey Nico. What are you doing here?" I asked him while I took a seat next to Bianca.

"Oh hey Percy I wanted to ask you something." He told me, I rubbed my forehead, Nico knows I don't really like be addressed by name, but he sometimes slips up. Especially when he's nervous. I nodded for him to continue. "Me and Bianca have been talking, and I was wondering if I could join the Angels of Chaos..."

I grinned. "It's about time you asked Nico, I was wondering how long it would take for you too ask." That made Nico look all that more nervous. "Of course you can join, I don't have a right to keep you away from Bianca any longer. So now that you've joined, we've gotten 3 new members in, what 2 weeks, then we've gotten in 7 centuries..." I sweat dropped at that.

"Well Bianca, I'll take watch from here." I told her. She smiled and walked out of the room with Nico. I smiled, those two are really something. I'm actually really glad Nico joined willingly, I probably would have tried to force him if he hadn't.

I sat there lost In My own thoughts, thinking about what had happened in the last couple of days. You could say things were better, but things were worst. However, that train was broken when I heard...

"Hey, arch." I looked over to my now red eyed comrade. I smiled at him, then started to get up to go get the other Warriors when looked grabbed my arm. "Wait Arch, don't get the others." I looked at him confused. What's up with this. "I need you to do me a favor."

He reached into his cloak that was hung on a nearby chair, he pulled out a chain with a ring on it and handed it to me. I looked at it more confused then ever. Correct me if I'm wrong but this was a wedding ring. I looked at him. "What's this?"

"You know that jerk Logan." I nodded my head, of course I did. He ruined my old life, he had been declared MIA, missing in action, after the battle. I have to admit, even though he ruined my old life, I don't think the dude deserved to die. "I found him dying on the battle field, he asked me to bring this too his Girlfriend Cecilia in the Iris cabin. It seems I can't do that at the moment. Can you do that for me..."

I nodded my head and walked out of his room without a second thought. He asked me to do this so I'll do it. Charlie and Selena meet me half way, and I asked them to watch Luke.

I walked towards where the Iris cabin was playing volleyball. I really hate to ruin their fun, but I think Cecilia needs to know this. The campers slowly. Noticed me coming towards them and turned to look at me.

One of the campers, the head consoler I believe, asked "oh, hi Archangel. Do you need something..."

I nodded my head and asked "Can I talk to Cecilia." A girl, maybe 17, stepped forward. Her dark green eyes showed sadness and worry, but also hope. I hated having to crush that hope in her eyes. She walked with me towards the beach. We looked out at the roaring waves out offshore. I'm guessing Poseidon is pissed.

Finally Cecilia spoke up. "You wanted to talk to me about something..." She asked in a statement. She turned to look at me.

I sighed and turned to her. "Do you have someone you can really rely on? Someone who you trust more then anything."

She thought about it for a minute then said. "Well there is Logan, I'd trust him with anything, then there is my half sister Macy. We might has well be real sisters." Then smiled.

I nodded my head, then spoke up "Cecilia I'm about to tell you news you don't want to hear." She looked confused, but realization was slowly dawning on her face. I took out the ring Logan asked Luke to give her. I placed it in her hand then backed up. She looked closely at it. The hope her eyes held moments ago was crushed to dust, then scattered over the field. Her eyes started watering, then they were brimmed with tears. I looked straighten her eyes and finally said. "I'm sorry. Logan Tines has been declared KIA, killed in action." Cecilia fell to her knees. I walked away, back to the volleyball pit, but I could still her her sobs. The Iris campers looked at me and I just said.

"Is there a Macy here?" A younger girl raised her hand. So I continued. "Cecilia is on the beach. I think she needs you comfort."

I walked away with the whole Iris cabin, running towards the beach.

*****Time Skip*****

I laid on my back in my bedroom, waiting for something to happen, again.i had already been here for 4 hours, just waiting.

It turns out I didn't have to wait any longer, because Zoe opened the door and walked in. I looked at her, and she said

"The gods of Olympus have called a meeting, we should get heading there." I nodded my head and walked out to grab Luke. Me and him shadow traveled to the throne room in Olympus. We walked out of the shadows to be meet with the entire council+ some other gods they thought might be important.

"Great, now we can start." Zeus rumbled, the high drama queen. "We need to talk about what happened 2 days ago, and why you" he pointed at Luke, "ended up being the host of that crazy god instead of him." Then he pointed at me.

Luke walked forward and started talking. "Look I have my reasons for taking Arch's place has the host, I'm not a Power hungry rouge wanting to destroy everything. You gods need to realize, people can only take so much. You have all put so much stress and pressure on Arch that I'm surprised he hasn't cracked yet. If he became the host, it would push him over the edge." My eyes widened. He did this for me? He put himself though this because of me. I clenched my fists.

"Luke, the reason I wanted to be the host was so my friends and comrades wouldn't have to go though that!" I yelled at him.

He turned to look at me, then shouted back. "You know has well as I do that your being pushed too hard! You've been in wars nearly ever year since you were twelve. You're 718! It think you've had enough! You need to take a break Arch, depend on your friends GODSDAMMIT PERCY!"

I rubbed my eyes with my one good arm, man why is life so complicated

"Look, arch. We all feel the same. We don't want you to have to go through this all alone, just lean on us. We are here for you. You don't have to protect us." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He gave me a signature smile that makes you think he stole your wallet. I smiled back at him.

"Well that was solved much quicker then I though, I don't really need to come here..." I women said behind us. I turned my head to see lady Order. The smile remained on my face. Of course Chaos would send order to help us. She did do all the negotiations for any war we have ever been in, she's a pacifist so she's good at those types of things.

"Oh and Archangel, when you return I'll help heal your arm, I left in the middle of a conference so I must be going." She said and turned around. "peace be with you..."

Behind me I heard Luke mumble "Why does she always do that, she's shows up at the weirdest times, then leaves before you can say anything to her... She's has much inpatient and she is a pacifist..."

He continued mumbling stuff about inpatient old pacifists, but I couldn't make it out even if my hearing. Me and Luke seemed to be in la la land until the drama queen of the gods cleared his throat.

"I guess this is cleared up, although I'm not sure how it became cleared up..." He mumbled. Wow now I can check that off my bucket list: I confused the queen, sorry king of the gods. Yeah king...

Before any of the other gods had time to speak too us, we shadow traveled back the the chaos cabin in camp half blood.

*****Time Skip*****

I walked towards the big house, in a hurry you could say. I made it to in house in no time and knocked in the door. Chiron opened it.

"Oh, hello Percy." I flinched at my old name, but Chiron paid no attention to it. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you we will be leaving tonight..." I said. His old brown eyes filled with sadness, "please call us if anything else happens."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Percy, Camp Half blood is your home..."

"No Chiron, we need to head back to the Alphador, my new home. I'm sorry, I just feel like something is going to happen. So we need to head back to our home." I told him. He sighed sadly, but his eyes told me he wished me luck. And I appreciate it.

I started walking away from the big house, only to be tackled. I looked down and saw none other then Annabeth. I hadn't expected her to let me leave without any notice.

"Annabeth, get off of me..," I asked her. She hugged me tighter.

"Percy please don't leave... Don't leave me." She cried into my shirt. I sighed.

"Annabeth, I need to go. Please let go of me."

"Percy, I've been waiting 7 years to try and find any information about you, you just vanished off the face of the earth. Please stay with me... Stay here. This is your home, our home..."

"Annabeth, you need to get off of me, I need to get going. I need to go back to my new home."

"Then take me with you!" She yelled. "I want to go where your going! Percy the hardest thing for me was losing you. And I'm sure you felt something when you lost me!" She continued to cry on my chest.

"Annabeth, you need to move on..." She tensed. "I can't bring you with me, and I can't stay. We are both the leaders at our homes. If Alphador or camp half blood were to lose either one of us, they would crumble. So you need to stay here, and I need to go back to my home. Annabeth I'm not mad at you, I know what happened." I explained to her. "Be strong for me Annabeth. Because we are both leaders, it's possible that well work together, but I'm sorry. You need to move on, like I have..."

She sat up and looked at me. Tears still brimmed her eyes, but none threaten to fall. The sadness and loneliness was replaced by determination. And strength.

I stood up and looked her. "Make me proud Annabeth..." She smiled with her new found strength. She too stood up and looked me in the eyes. "Also Annabeth.." I started.

"Yeah." She asked, Waiting for me to continue.

"I don't think we would have worked out.." She looked at me confused. "I'm a little too old for you..."

"What do you mean Percy..."

"I'm 718." I said and walked away, leaving a very confused Annabeth to ponder on that.

I walked towards the chaos cabin. Everyone who was coming stood outside, a small bag on each of there's shoulders. All off the original Warriors (+Travis) had their cloaks on, as well as Connor and Nico were here as well. I held my hands up and dematerialized the cabin. Campers all around noticed the change and all started our way. I MM chaos asking him too open a portal soon.

That's when things got weird.

Thalia and Leo came running forward, both out of breath like the ran around the world and back. The stopped in front us and tried to catch there breath. Thalia was the first to recover.

"Are you guys... Leaving..." She managed to say. We nodded our heads and her eyes widened. "Please take me with you..,"

"Hey! Me too!" Leo coughed out.

"Why do you want to come with us?" I asked them. Both of them had good positions at camp. Thalia is Artemis' lieutenant, and Leo is a cabin counselor. Why would they want to come with us, they aren't going to get any special treatment because of there earlier positions you have to earn it.

"Because, because, because I love you Nico..." Thalia stuttered. Everyone went silent. Where did that come from? Out of all of the things I've heard, I did not expect that from a hunter of Artemis.

"Woah, okay... Your a hunter of Artemis. I'm gay. I don't think that's going to work Thalia..." Nico stuttered. Thalia looked crushed, she balled her fist, and looked like she was either about to cry or kill him. But she finally said.

"Please just let me still come with you, I already resigned the hunters of Artemis, I want to join the Angels of chaos..." She still pleaded. I have a feeling she just wanted to get closer to Nico, but hey.. Whatever floats your boat.

"Fine, what about you Leo..." I asked, I just wanted to get going. I still need to meet the new shadow lord. And the portal should be opening soon. I have a feeling chaos is keeping it closed just to mess with us. It's going too open right after this conversation is over. Leo just looked at me, but his eyes drifted to Calypso.

"Awww, I understand." Zoe gave me a confused look, so I decided to explain myself. "You want to be with Calypso." His eyes light up, and Zoe's face dawned with realization. "Well come on Leo, she has been waiting for 700 years for you."

He gave me a mischievous and he and Thalia ran over to join us. While just as I predicted the portal opened just has the came. I smiled to myself I love camp half blood don't get me wrong. I would gladly come and help it in their desperate hours. I love New York, and I'll miss my mom and step-dad, along with my new sister. I'll have to see if I can get the to visit Alphador later. It truly is a beautiful city. Full of wonders and new opportunities for everyone.

They gave me a home when I had no where to go, when the people o though we're my friends, my comrades, abandoned me all over a cheap trick. This city gave me a place to belong, they were with me when I was mourning, when I was partying. They put up with me, flaws and all. I have made new friends, whether it be the guy from the pub, or a store manager downtown. They accepted me for who I was, not what I was, or where I'm from. They didn't care about my past, just my future.

But through this war I've come to realize something, I've realized that friendship is eternal. Not matter how strained it might be, even when it threatens to snap. I've learned the true meanings of the word friend, and comrade, mentor, and student. I learned that true friends will be there, right when you need them. Whether you know you need them or not. So what is the meaning of the word home, the true meaning...

Well this is as heart filled as it gets, home in my language... Well home is where the heart is.

I stepped towards the open portal with my friends and comrades, but before the portal whisked us away I looked back. I saw Annabeth standing there proudly, with determination, and a sad smile plastered on her lips. But this wasn't, good bye forever, this was a different good bye. They type you say, or mentally say, when you know you'll see them again. The type of good bye that means, see you later.

I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut, as the portal whisked us away to my home, my true home.

The original planet, Alphador.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it sucked...**

 **This was basically the last chapter, there is still one more coming (I might post that tonight to be nice tbh)**


End file.
